A Charmed Fate: The New Power
by Tatum Salem
Summary: This is the second part of A Charmed Fate. Piper and Leo are finally seeing their dream come true: A house full of grandchildren. Wyatt becomes so much stronger now he has found the love of his life. But is it just love that makes him stronger or is it something else cooked up for them all?
1. First born

As days went by, the house recovered from the latest revolution, while spirits went back up slowly. The newest threat had presented itself but they had so much to be thankful for that it was hard to avoid smiling. Piper and Leo just couldn't help holding their grandkids all around the house. They loved feeding them and changing them, not that they needed to because Sam and Wyatt were always around at their back and call. The house had constant visits from cousins and Aunties who had a pouty face to show to the babies. The kids' closet was filling up with teddies and noise makers they kept bringing nonstop. Sam spent as much time as she could talking to her father before he had to go back to Seattle where he lived.

"It's been a dream all this" said Samuel one afternoon.

"Really? Which part? The blood? The demons?" Wyatt pulled her hair playfully. "Ouch!" she laughed.

"Everything is well worth having you in my life again" Samuel answered sipping his tea.

"Well, I can't imagine what would have happened if you didn't come into mine"

"We're very thankful for that" added Wyatt. Piper came with a screaming Megan.

"She's getting fuzzy"

"She's probably just sleepy" said Sam getting up. Samuel stopped her with a hand gesture.

"Let me. I haven't had my turn today. Come to Grandpa Sam" he took the baby girl in his arms and after a couple seconds she went quiet.

"Aren't you a natural?" smiled Piper walking back to the kitchen.

"You used to fall asleep just like this"

"Why would mom take us with her?" said Sam holding Wyatt closer to her. "It wasn't like she was planning to keep us, why not let us stay with you?"

"I try not to think about your mother's reasoning. I just keep hitting dead ends"

"Still, it would be nice to have a reason" said Wyatt kissing the top of her head.

"I know" said Samuel smiling at his granddaughter. "She looks just like you Sam"

"What was my brother like?"

"He looked like me. He wasn't like you, he wouldn't go to sleep until I put you in the crib with him" Sam smiled. "Even then he couldn't be without you. I can't imagine how he must have felt when you got separated"

"I remember they had to lock me up…only way we would let go of each other. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, not Edward though, he was crying but you could tell cause his face was wet and his eyes red. He didn't move until they pulled him away and they dragged me away. I was so scared he was gonna faint"

"He was probably trying to look strong for you"

"Epic fail" she laughed. "I wanted to die"

"Glad you didn't" said Wyatt kissing her. "We'll find him"

A week after Samuel had gone back to Seattle, Samantha was working back in the store. The babies had their crib well settled behind the counter and were happy sleeping with mommy right next to them. Wyatt had gone back to school to take some of his finals. Paige came into the store one sunny day greeting a couple clients who were immerse in their chat gladly sipping their floral tea by the sound of relaxing cascade music.

"Hey"

"Hi Paige"

"My usual, please" she asked puckering her lips and sitting at the bar next to the counter. "How are my little nephews?" she peeked behind.

"Just fell asleep. They got tired of kicking each other" said Sam as she poured hot water.

"Julian being mischievous?"

"Aux contraire, my dear Paige. Megan has"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but she crawls to his side after a while so I guess it's involuntary"

"Sibling rivalry is way too early, don't you think?" added Paige as Sam put the flower in the cup allowing it to open with the water.

"I thought so too…anyway, how's Henry? He promised he would go bowling with us"

"Yeah, he thought it would be nice if we all go, but I'm not much of a bowler"

"Come on Paige it'll be fun"

"Maybe" Paige said not all too convinced. "What time?"

"It'll be around 5 pm cause I have to have lunch at the manor with this museum expert from London. He'll come and check my store and if he finds it interesting enough he'll give a lecture about some historic pieces they got in exhibit right now"

"Reaaaally?"

"You know how famous my store is…" she smiled slyly. "And it might have helped that I know the ex-girlfriend of the curator of the museum over there. They'll come to some big places here, I just thought it'll be good for business if they came around"

"Nice thinking"

"Well thank you, ma'lady" Julian started to cry and Sam picked him up. "Mommy's smart isn't she? Yes, she is" she kissed him repeatedly.

At lunch everybody was shuffling around like mad. Piper insisted in making a special meal to impress the museum expert. She had Leo fix every little crack visible and Sam was wearing her best dress, which was any dress that hadn't been vomited or chocolate covered by the babies. Wyatt was running a little late but there was still time. Table was set and spirits were running high as tempers.

"Leo, there's a drip in the kitchen sink I told you to fix this morning" demanded Piper.

"Honey, I was taking care of the stairs fixture you mentioned last night"

"Guys! Guys" Sam called out to them as the babies started to cry. She rocked them in their stroller. "I doubt he'll look _that_ close. Just…keep it together for me, ok? I'm sure Leo will take care of it as soon as he can" Sam was sweating now. "Where's Wyatt?"

"I've been calling him. He has call waiting. Must be on exams" said Leo.

"Don't worry, honey, honey he'll be here" said Piper picking Megan up.

"I sure hope so" said Sam taking Julian out of the stroller as well and rocking him side to side. The doorbell rang between the babies sobs. "He's here" Sam put the baby in Leo's arms and ran to the door with vomit on her shoulder. She started to wipe it off once she noticed on the wall mirror. "I'm gonna have to change for the fiftieth time…Wyatt, what took you so…?" she froze.

There was a young man standing by the door. He had blue eyes and brown cream hair not unlike Sam's even though it wasn't red.

"Sammy?" he asked puzzled.

"Ed…?" she reached for him as if she were dreaming. Once she touched him solid she wrapped her arms around him and so did he, letting go of his briefcase. Their jaws dropped.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Wyatt just a few feet away behind Edward.

"Wyatt. This is my brother…Edward" she had tears in her eyes. She let go and pulled Wyatt closer. "Ed, this is my husband Wyatt Halliwell" she smiled wiping her face.

"Edward Watson" Sam sighed. They went into the house and did the blood test as they always did to avoid any danger near the babies, before introducing them. Edward sucked on his thumb still confused as they brought the babies in.

"This is Julian and this is Megan, your niece and nephew" Edward took them in his arms. Sam just couldn't help but touch his face in awe, Wyatt next to her. He couldn't help but smile. He knew how important this was for her. He held her hand all the while. After a while, they started to get fuzzy again so Wyatt took them upstairs while Piper and Leo served lunch.

"How did you find me?" asked Sam sitting on the table in front of Edward.

"I must confess I didn't come here looking for you"

"Who were you looking for?"

"I had a meeting with the owner of a shop. I come on a behalf of a museum"

"You're the museum expert from London?" said Sam before Edward.

"How would you know?"

"I literally sent for you…well, not you, you but…an expert on the exhibit"

"You know the owner of the shop then"

"I own Brightest Blessings little bro"

"Talk about fate" he laughed and kissed her hand. "and don't call me little, I am older than you"

"Couple hours and you feel superior, huh?... Don't think it was fate though…think I might owe someone one…" she said looking upwards, thankful.

"Lunch's ready" Piper called out to them; Sam walked Edward to the dining room.

"I'll get Wyatt and Leo" she said before turning upstairs.

"That's alright I don't bite" said Piper smiling at a nervous Edward. Leo was coming down the stairs.

"Wyatt's putting Megan to sleep"

"Oh, OK. I'll help him. We'll be right down" said Sam patting Leo on the shoulder affectionately and heading upstairs. She reached the bedroom's door and opened it very slowly to avoid waking any of the babies. When she entered, Wyatt was rocking their daughter from side to side as if dancing, his smile wide on his face. It was almost a shame to interrupt. "Ahem, lunch is ready…need a hand?"

"Nah…she's out. I just can't stop staring. She's so beautiful"

"I made her you know?" said Sam as Wyatt put the baby in her crib. He came to her and put his hands on her waist.

"I thought we did…I had my part in it, didn't I?" he kissed her making her tremble

"I…guess…you…helped…" she said between Wyatt's kissing all over her neck. "But just a little" she finished her sentence stopping him on his tracks. "We really need to go downstairs" she laughed.

"Must we?" he kissed her again.

"Yes, we must" she said laughing and kissing. "My brother's waiting. I still can't believe I'm saying that!"

"You two should catch up. Why don't you go to a movie or something tonight?"

"We can't. We have bowling night with Paige and Henry"

"They'll understand"

"Actually, I think it'll be perfect if he comes along, if that's alright with everybody. I would love it if he spends time with our family"

"We'll ask him, OK? Let's not pressure him. Maybe he would rather talk to you alone"

"I was alone for so long, now I just want to add him into our lives"

"I understand but…we have to understand that he has a life of his own and we don't know exactly what this would mean to him. You should be prepared for that" Sam stood in silence holding Wyatt.

They both went down to lunch where everybody was already seated waiting for them. Chris and Edward were laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" asked Sam taking a seat as Wyatt pulled out a chair for her, then sat next to her.

"Nothing…" said Edward clearing his throat. "Did you really bang one of the Imagine Dragons?" Sam choked on her lemonade.

"Edward!"

"What? He told me"

"Chris?" said Piper.

"Come on, mom. It was years ago. It doesn't matter anymore. It's just a funny story how it happened"

"Well, tell some other fun story" said Sam catching her breath. Wyatt seemed amused. Sam nudged him smiling. She grabbed of the table's grapes and threw it at Chris and at Edward's amusement she threw another one at him.

"Hey, kids, keep it together!" said Piper trying to avoid smiling herself and throwing a dirty look at Leo who already was.

"Sorry, Piper" apologized Edward. "I guess Chris just wanted to make me feel more comfortable around my little sis and…" he laughed. "Mission accomplished"

"I can throw an apple just as well"

"Cool it!" said Piper. "Watch the hands"

"I guess you'll have to throw it with your mind then" he laughed.

"Don't tempt me!" Sam smiled.

"I have enough of that at work" he said with a sigh as Piper served the food. Everybody went quieter.

"How do you mean?" asked Sam staring. Wyatt rubbed her shoulder in a would be calm way.

"It's just I have enough talk about witches and magic at work to have you mentally throwing fruit at me!" he chuckled. He stopped after a couple seconds as nobody followed. "Is something wrong?" he said having a mouthful. Sam spoke before anyone else could.

"No, none at all" everyone continued as if nothing happened. She smiled forcefully at her brother.

After lunch, Edward insisted on going back to his hotel.

"I'm seriously jetlag here. I can barely stand" he smiled leaning on the front wall.

"I know. It's just I thought I would have more time with you when I finally found you"

"I know" he hugged her again and she leaned against him and against the wall with the door ajar. "I really didn't expect this" he stared at the sky.

"You make it sound almost as if were a bad thing" said Sam sadly.

"No" said Edward looking straight at her. "Not at all. This is just…overwhelming. Don't know what to make of it"

"I see" she caressed his cheek. "I missed those eyes" Edward smiled and kissed her hand. Sam went inside. "See you tomorrow at Brightest Blessings then" she had a nasty feeling in her chest she didn't know how to handle anymore.

"I'll be there around ten. The pieces should arrive by then as well, so…"

"Perfect. Get some rest. Bye" she closed the door slowly. Once she did, she walked upstairs without talking to anyone she went straight up to the attic. She looked out the window and Edward was still looking back before entering his car. Silently, tears ran down her cheeks. They had found each other and somehow she felt he was still away from her. Maybe she had lost him for good and he wasn't going to come back. She sat by the window hugging her legs in silence.

After a while, Chris came in.

"Can I come in?" he said stepping only a step or two still holding the door knob.

"Sure" Sam answered wiping her face and staring back out the window. Chris walked to her and sat next to the window as well. "Wyatt sent you?"

"No, he was feeding the babies"

"Piper?"

"She thinks you might need some time alone…I just thought you might like some company…we disagreed on that" Chris smiled faintly. Sam sighed.

"I just feel like I lost him"

"You didn't lose him. He wanted to know all about you. He was genuinely interested…maybe…it was just that…he realized just how much he missed and he's not sure he will be able to be part of your life now"

"You think so?"

"I'm sure. Why don't you talk to him?"

"I can't. We promised we would go bowling with Henry and Paige tonight and I'll go crazy if I stay in here just thinking these things…I need to get out…plus, I could us her advice…"

"Talk to him tomorrow then"

"I don't know. He seems to be interested in getting his job done. That's all"

"OK. Let's suppose you do that. Do you really want him to go back to London without telling him how you feel?"

"I don't think he wants to hear it at all!"

"He does, trust me on that, sis" she took his hand.

"Nice to know I have a spare"

"Oh yeah, well, glad to help" said Chris hugging her and wiping the remaining of her tears.

That evening, they went bowling as planned and somehow they all ended up forgetting all sorrows. They were all happily going home by ten or so. Wyatt and Sam went into their bedroom alone since the babies were under Piper and Leo's care tonight.

"That was fun" said Wyatt. "Just us"

"Yeah, it's exhausting isn't it? Finding time for us" she kissed him. He kissed her back holding her head and pulling her by the waist closer to him. She felt aroused by his touch and his breath was like a steaming breeze that caressed her skin. She ran her arms across his shoulders, down his back, till she reached the bottom of his shirt which she slowly slipped off him. She kissed his chest, pushing him onto the bed. She wanted to devour him whole. She climbed on top of him continuing the long run of her kisses up to his neck. He ran his hands up and down her back crumbling her blouse taking it slowly off along with her brassiere. He sat to reach her lips and returned some of her passion directly into her mouth. She clung onto him tight. Wyatt tumbled her onto the pillows and swiftly removed what needed to be out of their way to finally reach each other and with a half down garment started to slide inside her beloved. They danced as one as they ever did and all was well as they ever felt. As they reached mutual satisfaction they held each other tight and rest alongside. She nested her head on his chest.

"Are you alright?" Wyatt asked. "You're trembling"

"I'm OK" she kissed his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "It's just Edward. Chris thinks I should tell him how I feel before he leaves"

"I told him to stay out of it. I'll talk to him"

"No, don't. He's right. I don't want him to go away and…regret not telling him"

"What if he doesn't want to come back?"

"Well, then the more reason to tell him. If he doesn't want me in his life for whatever reason, he's moved on. I have to as well" Wyatt tightened his grip on her. She cuddled.

"I wish you didn't have to get hurt"

"I know"


	2. Bloodline

Next day at Brightest Blessings, Edward arrived on time carrying two cups of coffee.

"Peace offer" he said as Sam walked to the door fidgeting the keys. "Still mad at me?"

"What?" she said caressing his cheek lovingly. "I'm not mad at you"

"Oh, good, then I can drink both of these then" he said sipping the cup he had offered her. Sam took the remaining one. He laughed. He leaned against the threshold as she unlocked the gate and the security system.

"I prepared the glass cabinet for the exhibit and you can use the projector here behind the counter, so the clients use the chairs facing this way and we can close the blinds if the light gets in your way, is that OK?"

"Yeah, sure"

"What?"

"You seem a little distant this morning"

"And you weren't yesterday?" she said as she turned on the tea machines. "What did you expect?"

"Nothing. I guess I deserve that slap in the face"

"Sorry"

"It's alright"

"No, it's not" she came closer to him and held his hand. "I just think that maybe I don't fit in your life"

"It did cross my mind, before I realized how stupid the idea was. I just hadn't realized how much I missed you. It was so much to take, you know?"

"I can relate" she smiled.

"It took me back to a moment I so wanted to let go, but couldn't because I couldn't let you go…not forever"

"Come on, help me get the water and a box of teas from the apartment"

"You've got an apartment up there?"

"Yeah, I used to live there before I got married. We lived here for a while as well" she said reaching the top landing and unlocking the door.

"Lived here long on your own?"

"Not really. I got some money from one of our aunts somewhere and I invested in this place after I quit P3 where I met Wyatt. It's Piper's club. My mother-in-law." She paused. "I have so much to tell you, if you let me"

"Why don't we have dinner tonight, just you and me"

"Great. I'll let Wyatt know I'll be home late. We can have some take out here and have a nice chat, how does it sound?"

"Sure he won't mind? He seems not to be very fond of me"

"Not at all. He's just…very protective of me. You'll understand why soon enough" she patted his chest before turning downstairs with the box of teas and the jug of water. About a half-hour later the museum pieces arrived and Edward took his laptop and notes behind the counter to get ready for customers, which began to arrive. He smiled and tried not to look too nervous.

"Blessings. How can I help you?"

"We're here about the "History of Witchcraft" presentation?" said a couple of ladies.

"Of course, but we'll start at one sharp so I can brew you a nice tea or you can come back then, your choice" Sam smiled as always to her customers. They considered it for a moment then decided to come back in a couple hours. "See you soon"

"Sam! You're back!" said a regular and walked to her to give her a hug.

"Not every day, but I do come and go eventually. Edward Watson, my brother and museum expert" she introduced him as he fixed the figures into position. He dropped what he was doing to say hello and shook the lady's hand.

"Handsome young man, as kind as his sister I see"

"Don't know about that, she might outdo me on that department"

"Oh, I'm sure you're just as good people as she is, my dear boy. Glad you're here. Where's Wyatt?"

"Oh, he's not here. He stayed with the twins"

"Bless him, do say hello from me"

"Will do, Sarah Belle" she was leaving and turned back.

"I almost forgot what I came in for in the first place!" she chuckled. "What time is the expo?"

"At one o'clock ma'am, we'll be waiting for you"

"Oh, I'll be here"

"Wow, she knows Wyatt as well" Edward continued putting the pieces in order.

"She's around a lot, plus she helped me put the store back up when…there was a break in" she ended up turning her head as low as she could manage.

"Wow, were you here?" asked Edward holding a piece in his hand, staring at his sister's eyes

"Sort of…why don't I tell you at dinner?" she smiled.

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"It's complicated"

"How complicated can it be?"

"Trust me. You have no idea" Sam turned to some new customers coming in and Edward, weirded out, continued with his chore.

The presentation was a success and sales were up to the roof by the time Edward was done and he ended up taking photos with every customer. Some, including Sarah Belle, wanted a picture with brother and sister. By closing time, Wyatt came with the twins so they could say goodnight before going down. Edward was emptying the take out into some plates already sitting at the table, while Sam changed the last dirty diaper of the day.

"That looks like a good amuse bouche" said Edward asking to hold his nephew.

"Speak for yourself. Me for one, had too many of those"

"Daddy's kidding. He would love to change some more in the middle of the night" said Sam picking up their daughter from the bed.

"Yeah…and Mommy's little girl will wait just to do that once mommy's around" Sam made a pouty face. "See? That means yes" he kissed her. Julian started to cry.

"I think I might have scared him" said Edward.

"No, just rock him side to side" she grabbed him by the shoulders and moved him sideways. Julian stopped crying. "See?" Edward smiled as Julian grabbed his nose.

"OK, little man, let mommy have her dinner off" Edward had a hard time giving Wyatt his second son, so Sam took over. "I've got him. Have fun" he said kissing Sam again. She kissed both her kids as well. "Behave you too" Edward gave him a military salute and Sam caressed his face before he went away.

"That always worked on you"

"What did?" he asked as they sat by the table.

"Rocking you" she opened her chopsticks. She stopped and turned to look at Edward who had been staring at her. "When I was old enough to climb out of my bed, I sneaked out of the girls dormitories and went a floor up to your bed to comfort you. You were one for bad dreams…of course you were bigger than me so…" she chuckled "I could only hold your head and part of your shoulders"

"How can you remember that?"

"You're my brother. How could I forget?" she put some food on her plate. "You fell right down to sleep and then one of the staff would always find me out of my room and punished me, but I always found a way to go back to you…until this time when you got to me first" they laughed. Edward was speechless. He awkwardly started to put some food on his plate. "Are you OK?"

"Yes" he said. "I just…can't remember anything beyond the night we were separated. Am I terrible?"

"No, you're not. You were always a lot more sensible than me"

"Weak. The word is weak"

"I'm going for sensible, but we can use your words" she laughed making him laugh as well. She took his hand. "I want to know you"

"I had a fairly normal life. Went to the park, to school, loving parents, grandmother, Christmas, the works, can you say the same? According to what Chris told me you didn't and I wasn't here to help you" he shuffled his hair in desperation. "I don't know how to feel about it….guilty? then, I didn't know any better…then it goes through my mind that I was better three days ago, not knowing which makes me the most selfish person in the world and…?" Sam hugged him.

"It doesn't have to be this way you know. Why don't we just…get to know each other and go from there?"

"Sounds like a first date" he chuckled.

"Sort of…a brother-sister date" she smiled at him. She went back to her seat and she held his hand for a while. They spent the rest of the meal telling good points from their lives. Sam mentioned she had been living on the streets looking for him but had had a blast mostly; left out the nasty parts for a later date. She also thought talking about magic was way too much from a person he hardly knew.

Once dinner was over, Sam took Edward back to his hotel.

"Sure you don't wanna stay at the manor? Sofas are incredibly comfortable" she laughed.

"No, I don't wanna impose"

"Alright. Take care, OK? I'll come and pick you up tomorrow to take you to the airport"

"You'll be here in around four hours"

"Pretty much. I just gotta go home and check in with Wyatt and the babies. Otherwise I wouldn't leave" she stared at him and couldn't help by sigh. "Get some shut eye"

Once Sam was back at home, she went to wash her face. Wyatt was asleep holding a stuffed duck, no doubt from one of the sleepless babies. She grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom on the hall. She felt dizzy, maybe Chinese hadn't been the best idea for dinner. She left the bathroom drying her face. Suddenly, the floor felt like moving around. She fell to her knees next to a side table. She took a deep breath and grabbed hold of the table to stand back up, when she did the floor moved beneath her again, her elbow knocked down a vase which she caught just before it hit the ground. She stood up rapidly before anything happened again, but when she got a look of her hand holding the vase her breathing almost stopped at once, she was vanishing for no apparent reason. She thought quickly what to do and tried to call for Wyatt but her voice was gone already. The vase fell on the floor with a loud crash waking the house.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Edward was taking off his shoes and lied on the bed exhausted but happy. It had been a nice day after all. He reached for the TV remote and tried to push the little red button but he was freaked at the fact that his arm was half way gone. He was like a ghost, soon the remote slipped from his fingers and his shoes were left behind as he himself vanished from the bed where he had been sitting a second ago.

When Sam opened her eyes again, she was in a dark place where only a flicker of light beyond reach filled the shadows nearby.

"Hello?" she said getting to her feet. A chain held her from getting too far from the wall, which was dirt by the touch. "Hello?" she asked again.

"Who's there?" said a voice next to some shuffling.

"Edward?"

"Who's there?"

"It's Sam, your sister. Just… don't move!"

"What's happening?" There was a clap of hands and Langdon came into view as torches came to life. There was a woman next to him, smirking evilly.

"Told you I could get them" she said to Langdon.

"So you did" he answered all too pleased with himself. "I believe we haven't met" he walked to Edward. "My name's Langdon"

"Stay away from him!" Sam shouted stretching her leg as far as she could. Before Edward could tell how she had done it, the woman beside Langdon was taking Sam up by the neck. Langdon's smile faded and slapped away the she-devil, helping Sam back up.

"I sincerely apologize. I'm afraid she has no manners…as you very well remember" Sam stood up without his help.

"How could I forget?" she stared at her defiantly. Edward lied on the floor still confused.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" the woman said faking politeness. She took two steps towards Edward and bent low. "I'm your mommy"

"You weren't long enough with us to call yourself that!" said Sam.

"Well, she's beyond that now" said Langdon. "You see…" he took her by the hair. "She's one of us now"

"Her soul was rotten even before, so why not?" said Sam.

"Now…let's get to business" he said clapping his hands yet again. He put on his iron glove. "Let us begin" he gave a nod to Teresa and she pulled Edward by the hair as well. He struggled but she was surprisingly stronger than him.

"Watch" she whispered. Langdon electrocuted Sam for a moment and Edward shouted her name. Then, Teresa threw him against the cave roof. He landed with a nosebleed near Sam. She went to him. "Angry, are you?" she laughed maniacally. Suddenly, there was a deafening sound making their bones ache in every way possible. Both brother and sister curled up on the floor in pain, while Langdon, arms outstretched towards them, sucked all the energy out of them. Edward was about to pass out before Langdon stopped. Sam crawled to his side and took his wrist. His pulse was weak. She stared at her opponent anger rising.

"You don't wanna get yourself too tired… mmmm… what a waste…" said Langdon kneeling next to Sam's head. He took her lips and kissed her. An angry tear ran down her cheek. She had to make time. Give Edward some time.

"Tell me" she said sitting up with all her might. "I get… why kill me, but him? Why's he so important?"

"Oh, my dear" he said still at her level. "You don't know how precious you both are… I always wondered why the Halliwell boy had gotten stronger all of a sudden... now I know"

"Care to share?" said Sam through a bloody lip. He smiled and backed away. Sam pulled Edward onto her lap unable to do anything. "Hang on. I'm here" she closed her eyes as Langdon raised his fist once again, prepared to be harmed and thinking she could take it all… if she could only spare her brother. Suddenly, a gush of air and then a thud, landing on the attic floor of the Halliwell manor.

"Wyatt?" she said hesitantly. He ran back into the room. Apparently, he and Chris had just left the room a moment ago. "He's hurt" she said still holding her brother in her arms. Wyatt healed him and once he awoke he looked around scared. He crawled to a corner.

"Stay away!" he said. He looked terrified.

"You're ok" said Sam. "Calm down" she took a step closer and a fire started nearby. Chris took an extinguisher by the door and put it out.

"Whha..wha.." he mouthed as another one burst close. Wyatt took Sam downstairs while Chris handled it. Leo went up to try and calm him down.

"You should have left me…" Wyatt wasn't listening. He healed her. "I'm OK…" she raised her hands, her stare away from her husband. Wyatt turned slowly to see how a water bubble was floating out of the pitcher it had been in a second ago.

"Honey…why don't you put your hands down?" she did slowly and the water splattered all over as soon as she did. "I don't know what happened, but it affected you both"

After a while, Leo convinced Edward to come down with his hands down. They brought the extinguisher just as a precaution. Sam was sitting on the couch covered by a blanket. She felt so cold. Edward sat across her sweating himself. The clan soon reunited.

"The babies?"

"Sleeping" Wyatt answered Sam and sat next to her kissing her forehead.

"Well" Piper cleared her throat. "Edward, I'm so sorry you had to find this all out like this"

"Good and evil rounds exist. Our family has been a long bloodline of witches…good witches, angels even" she said turning to her sons. "Sam and Wyatt found each other bringing out two families together by blood now" There was a pause. They wanted to let Edward digest the whole thing even though they knew it wasn't gonna take him a couple seconds.

"OK…?" he said leaning forward. "What does that have to do with me?"

"We're not sure exactly" said Leo. "As far as we all knew, including your sister, we thought she was a mortal"

"A mortal?"

"Not a witch" Sam said. "Just know, that whatever's affecting you, it's affecting me"

"How?" she raised her hand and the water from her glass climbed out forming a bubble. She lowered it and so did the water almost without spilling. He gulped. "Can you help me get rid of it?"

"We have to find out what it is before we can do anything" said Wyatt.

"Your kids?"

"They'll come to their powers when they're ready" Edward felt frustrated.

"I need to lie down"

"I'll show you where you can rest" said Leo standing up from the crowd. Edward followed him upstairs without making contact with anybody. Sam curled into Wyatt's arms. The rest felt just as frustrated. Piper wondered how a couple of mortals have gotten powers.

The girls sat once again in the attic around the book looking for some enlightenment. Phoebe started pacing after a while.

"What if they were supposed to get powers?" asked Paige.

"How do you mean?" said Phoebe.

"I mean… how do we know they aren't witches like us?"

"And they're coming to their powers, now?! Why now?" said Piper.

"Maybe, they were supposed to get together again like we once did" said Phoebe honestly.

"Well, we got a lot of help back then" said Piper sighing uncomfortably as she shifted the book pages.

"Big help we are now" said Paige sarcastically. That gave Phoebe an idea.

"What if we ask Grams?" she said.

"You think Grams could know about them? She's been dead for a while now. I think all this might predate her" said Piper.

"Not ours…"

"Theirs" completed Paige. "That's not a bad idea"


	3. Identity

They told the rest about their idea. Sam took Edward a cup of tea upstairs to let him in on the news.

"Thought you should know" Sam said. Edward was still keeping his distance from the other side of the bed. "I'll let you know what happens" she stood up to leave the room.

"Wait… thanks for taking care of everything. I can't… I still don't…" Sam nodded, smiling at him as she closed the door behind her.

The girls prepared the potion and everything was ready up in the attic.

"I don't really know anyone from my family" said Sam standing next to the fuming cauldron.

"Doesn't matter, sweetie, a drop of blood will suffice" said Phoebe taking an athame.

" _Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the Great Divide_ " The Charmed ones chanted as a droplet of Sam's blood touched the surface of the potion.

It didn't take too long to come to effect either. Soon, a ghostly figure appeared to them. It was a woman with short, curly, red hair and to their surprise, looked a lot younger than Grams.

"Hi" said Sam in almost a whisper.

"Blessings"

"I'm Samantha, Teresa's daughter"

"Then, you're my granddaughter. I'm glad to finally meet you"

"Me too" Sam realized she was delaying things unintentionally. "Umh… can you tell me what's happening to me and my brother?" she cut straight to the chase.

"My dear grandchild, I know you two have been through so much already, but your destiny is not something you can turn your back to"

"You mean… we're witches?" asked Sam thinking how Edward would take this.

"Not exactly, no"

"Then…?" asked Piper standing by her side.

"Our family is a long line of a mix between humans and magical creatures. A powerful gift was endowed onto our family, passed on to the seventh daughter of the seventh daughter"

"What kind of gift?" asked Paige.

"We're sort of an empowering battery for magic. We are meant to serve when the moment arises increasing a witch's powers" Sam had her head down. "Over time, our family got greedy and the gift was corrupted, we used our powers for our own gain, hurting others, affecting the outcome of magic elsewhere so… our family's gifts disappeared over time"

"Will ours be the same?" Sam asked.

"Your mother was the last of the line of sisters. She was given the opportunity of one last chance to bring back the purpose in our bloodline"

"Failing" Sam added.

"She lost hers powers as well, but had you two to pass on such power. Somehow the energy divided between you twins"

"How come they're learning this now?" said Piper.

"Apparently, my daughter Teresa bargained her turning into a demon to get back her powers for the power we inherited, which lays on you and your brother"

"Is that why Wyatt and her are so strong together?" asked Phoebe having seen so many premonitions of the couple.

"Sort of"

"Wait, you don't know?" asked Piper kind of outraged.

"Nobody could foresee you would marry a Charmed One's son. Let alone you would serve as a battery for him"

"She's not serving him! She's his wife!" said Piper offended.

"Sam…you've brought new life to our family. Your kids will carry on our legacy" she said excitedly ignoring Piper. "That's as far as I can help you, I'm afraid. You know more than I do from here on. Thank you for giving our family some hope" and she disappeared.

"Sam?" asked Phoebe. "You OK?" she had tears in her eyes.

"How am I gonna break this to Edward? He's been so upset and when I tell him we're…"

"Powerful" said Paige. "He'll have to deal with it" she said rubbing her arm.

"We'll all help you cope with this" said Piper, stern face, still on the spot crossing her arms.

Once they broke the news to Edward and the rest, he called his parents saying he would extend his stay without too much explaining and stayed in the bedroom. Nobody wanted to pressure him out, but Sam was worried. It had been almost a week since.

Wyatt insisted that she learned how to control her new gift and after Piper's uncomfortable face after cleaning the hundredth water mess, she agreed. She thought it would be best if both of them discovered their abilities together, but Edward was still not budging and Wyatt insisted that putting it off herself would do no good.

They had to get up very early to avoid the babies' schedule. It was around five in the morning when Chris walked in on them practicing.

"You've got to focus!" Wyatt was saying quite loudly.

"Morning, lovebirds" said Chris sarcastically. "Wyatt take it down a notch, I could hear you in my room"

"Sorry man" said Wyatt tossing his hair in desperation, while Sam was tearing up. "Again" Sam could manage to do water balls by now and her mission was to target Wyatt. He was frustrated because after a week she could not muster any strength in them.

She started shooting them at Wyatt and he repelled them all away.

"I'm not feeling it!"

"I'm trying!"

"We'll try harder!"

"This isn't easy for me!"

"Guys, calm down" Chris tried to interrupt as he felt the mood rising. "Why don't we all take a break?"

"Stay out of this, Chris!" said Wyatt.

"Don't talk to him that way!"

"Guys…guys…" Chris could not get another word in when they started to argue. All of a sudden, silence filled the room as one of the water balls thrown at Wyatt landed with a thud in one of the tubs filled with water on either side of them.

"I'm done!" said Sam and left. Wyatt stood there in silence.

"Aren't you overdoing it a bit?" said Chris walking to the tub where the water ball had splashed.

"She needs to get the hang of this"

"Give her time"

"Worked, didn't it?"

"Maybe a bit too well" said Chris eyeing his brother as he held a perfectly frozen water ball from the bottom of the tub. "I'm serious" he said finally handing him the ice. He went downstairs to get some juice. Sam was already making coffee.

"This ought to bring everybody back to life" she smiled.

"Are you alright?" he said putting out some mugs. He stared at her but she avoided eye contact.

"Fine. Want some?" she took a mug for herself biting on her lower lip as she always did when pressured.

"Look, I know Wyatt can be intense about these things…"

"Magic? I guess it comes so natural to you guys"

"Now it does, but at one point we had to learn how to control it too"

"How to control it, not how to make it effective" Sam added. Their conversation was lost within the morning greetings. Piper got up to warm up the babies' morning bottle even though she didn't have to and the rest just followed.

At breakfast, Wyatt and Sam were a little too quiet.

"Did we miss something?" asked Piper over eggs.

"Not at all" said Wyatt. Silence continued.

"May I join in?" asked Edward from behind Sam. She got up and hugged him. Chris moved one chair down and he sat beside her.

"Glad you finally joined us" said Chris smiling. Sam reached for his hand.

"I just thought it was enough suspense" he joked.

After breakfast, Sam sat on the floor playing with the twins.

"Hey…may I cut in?" said Edward. Sam nodded smiling and he sat next to Megan. "How're you doing?"

"I'm good"

"You know… I overheard you this morning and I think I'm to blame for Wyatt's…frustration"

"How can it be your fault?"

"I've been asking your husband to help me with this. It's been just a couple days since but it's been… not that bad"

"So you're ok with this?"

"I'm…working on it" he laughed awkwardly. "Anyway, I think I want to practice with you now"

"Believe me. It's better he trains you. He's had far more experience…"

"Hey" he took her wrist. "I won't say no to their help, but…you're my sister. I want us to go through this together" she nodded.

Next day, they lit some candles and filled the tubs in the attic. It was just the two of them that morning.

"I can move water around and throw water balls around, pretty lame though"

"Right, not unlike throwing flames around cause that's always a lot of fun for everybody" they chuckled.

They practiced throwing flames and neutralizing them with water for hours. Till a couch caught flames and they had to put it out in panic.

All next week they practiced alone. One morning though, Wyatt came in knocking on the door.

"How're you two doing?" he said sitting on the half-burned couch. Noticing, he pointed it out. "Mom'll have your head. She loves this thing" they all laughed.

"I think I'll go make the coffee" said Edward leaving.

"Wait, wait. Let me see what you've been working on" said Wyatt. Sam and Edward exchanged looks and then walked to either side of the room. He threw a flame to her and she moved a wave of water in front to put it out. There was silence again once they stopped.

"Coffee, coffee's calling" said Edward walking quickly downstairs. Both Wyatt and Sam remained silent.

"You seem to be doing well" said Wyatt.

"Don't be like that…"

"I'm not" he came and took her by the waist. "I'm sorry if I… sorry" Sam put her forehead against his.

"I don't need an apology. I just need you to… trust me"

"I do. I never meant for you to think otherwise" he kissed her softly.

They decided to go back to bed. He took his shirt off and she lied on the bed waiting for his embrace. He caressed her head trying to soft down her curls while she played with his hair dangling close to her face. They kissed once again knowing they would be unable to stop again. They became one as they knew they were meant to and let go of everything. Their love was the most powerful thing they had and no amount of magic would change that.

When they finally came down for breakfast, everybody was finishing their food.

"Well, good morning. The babies already had breakfast. Yes, we did. We did" said Piper playfully to Julian, while Megan laughed in Leo's arms.

"Glad to see you two holding hands again" said Edward.

"Don't look directly at them. It's like an eclipse, looking too much may burn your corneas" Chris laughed as he helped clean up the table. He kissed Sam on the cheek before heading for the kitchen.


	4. Who are you

One afternoon, Edward and Sam were reading a book in the living room. Sam put down her book for a moment.

"I've been meaning to tell you about our father"

"What about him?" asked Edward placing a bookmark.

"Well, few months ago, he found me"

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet"

"It's alright. He lives in Seattle, but… I would like to let him know you're here, that we found each other. He's still searching" Edward nodded. "I just have to tell him to give you some space"

FOUR MONTHS LATER…

"Dad wrote back" said Sam over the laptop behind the counter. The babies were playing in their play pen and Edward was updating the stock. He had decided to come and live at the apartment and get out of everybody's hair, Sam agreed. She loved the idea that he had his space and still being able to see him on a daily basis.

"Really? What'd he write?"

"He says he loves the picture of you and the kids and that he would like one of me and you"

"Send him one of the pictures we took at the park, I think they're still in your tray"

"Good idea. Let me check" she clicked away in the laptop.

"Are they there? Sam?"

"Yeah, they're here"

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just… remember how I told you I got the money for the store?"

"Yes, from one of our aunts. I know we're supposed to have six of them"

"Well, five at least… I got a response from her lawyer"

"I didn't know you were penpals" he chuckled.

"Stop that, I'm serious. I wrote to ask if we could have the keys for the house she left us in DC"

"What for? You're not thinking of moving without telling anybody, are you?"

"Of course not, but I thought we could go over there and find out if she knew something more about us"

"Not a bad idea. Worth the shot"

Once the lawyer set up a date by the end of the week, Sam, Edward, Wyatt and Chris were getting ready to go visit the aunt's house. The idea was to get there by orbing cause it was too much of a risk to fly by plane with everything going on in their lives.

"Ready?" asked Wyatt to Sam who was just pulling her hair out of the strap of her pack.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous…somehow"

"You be safe" Piper hugged her son while Sam hugged and kissed her kids. "We'll take good care of them" she said turning to Sam.

"I know. It's just hard to know I won't be close to them"

"They'll be fine" said Wyatt. "Ready, guys" he turned to Edward and Chris.

"Let's do this" said Edward stepping closer to them. With a smile and a last glance they orbed close to the house where a car was parked right outside, black, dark windows. "That must be the lawyer"

They all walked towards the car and as soon as they reached the driver's door it opened and the fancy lawyer stepped out, paper's in hand.

"Miss and Mister Stevens I presume?" he said pushing down his glasses lower on the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, this is my husband Wyatt and my brother-in-law"

"Alright, if you could just sign here" he pointed to some paper marks on the will where Sam and Edward had to sign. He seemed to be quite on business. "Thank you. Here's your key" he handed her an envelope. "If you need further assistance I'm at your service"

"Pardon me, but how did our aunt die exactly?" asked Edward. Sam turned to him. The question was inappropriate but it was surely burning a hole in her scalp as well.

"She was found not far from here. Apparently she was robbed and stabbed for the looks of her clothes… or so did the police report said when it came to my office"

"Thanks" said Wyatt, unsure if it was a good idea to know such gruesome details. The lawyer tilted his hat and drove away. In the envelope, the keys pushed the bottom in their weight. Sam turned it upside down and caught them to unlock the front door.

When she opened the door, everything was dark so the boys went to find the curtains and pulled them open. Furniture was old-fashioned and somber. There was an open kitchen from one side and a living room merged by a carpet in between, no walls separating the rooms. Straight to the left there was the round up staircase that led to the upper rooms.

"Well, shall I make tea?" said Edward as they all stood turning around their heads.

"Sounds great" said Chris. "Why don't we check downstairs and Sam and Wyatt could go to the upper level" they nodded and set in motion. Up the stairs was the master bedroom, bathroom attached and a bedroom with furniture and boxes all covered up.

"This'll take a while" said Sam. Wyatt and her started opening boxes and unveiling some of the furniture, some of them were art pieces of great value. They opened box after box for hours. Wyatt went downstairs to check on Chris' progress, when Sam found an old photo album. There were pictures of her mother and her sisters by the looks of it. There were also pictures of other people falling out the edges. She carried the heap of photos glued and unglued and put it in her bag. She went to tell the others who were sitting in the living room now the tea was ready.

"Chris thinks this might be something" Wyatt said handing Sam a tattered old book, half-burned at some edges with notes here and there; Edward sat by her side close enough to see. Sam read some of it.

"It's handwritten but… the notes seem…." She ran a finger over them.

"Fresh" completed Edward. "It wasn't the same person who wrote them. The penmanship is different and the angle is completely opposite. Even the notes seem to be made by different people"

"I forgot you examine things for a living" said Chris with a chuckle. "It was opened on a coffee table in the middle of the library" he said pointing to the door behind him.

"According to our grandmother, she had no powers, but still we found quite the witch's kitchen in her studio" said Edward. "Apparently, she did her magic in there"

"So did I" everyone turned to her. "I mean, I also practiced the craft before I knew"

"I never practiced, but I spent years studying it" said Edward.

"Magic claimed you both in different ways. I guess your aunt knew" said Chris.

"Yes, but how much did she know. What's the purpose of all of this?" she waved her hand in the air and the tea flew everywhere. "I'm sorry"

"OK. Enough exploring for one day, let's go home" said Wyatt embracing his wife.

"Wait, I forgot my jacket upstairs"

"I'll get it" he offered.

"No, it's fine. I think I want to be up there one more time" Sam said and walked up the stairs. She took her jacket from the box room and passed by her aunt's bedroom. She took a step back and entered. There were no pictures on the wall, no flowers, a well-made bed untouched and a couple glasses on top of a book on the bedside. She turned to her closet where there were countless dresses and shoes. She saw a fluffy purple throw just beside the dresses and she took it. It smelled like lavender even though there weren't any around. She went to the bedside and opened the little book. It was a journal. Sam read the last entry, which said: I failed them.

"Everything alright?" said Wyatt from the threshold. Sam put the book out of sight at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, just nosing around" she smiled hiding the book under her jacket. She followed Wyatt downstairs and once they closed the place down, then again orbed out back to the manor. Sam kept the diary to herself. She would find out more about what her aunt knew before showing it to anyone, even Edward.

Wyatt was playing with the twins by the solarium when Edward came to him with the tattered book in hand.

"I think I found something" Wyatt summoned everyone in the house to the living room. "It's all written as a story, somebody's tale of some kind, but listen to this… _the ultimate fight was decided by them, if only we had known they would side with harm we would have been ready. Next time we shall be, even though there's only a few left of us who know their secret…"_ he turned some pages around to the next bookmark and read on. " _…there was no way of knowing the might that filled them, they are unbeatable, the power of the elements is more than enough to know that much; what other powers lie within them I shiver to think about. Their betrayal has doomed us all"_

Inevitably, silence followed.

"There are also…scribbling of recipes with ingredients crossed out"

"Spells" said Sam. "They tried to come up with a potion to vanquish our kind"

"Let's get rid of those" said Wyatt.

"Wait, Wyatt. Let's not rush into anything" said Piper.

"You can't be serious. Those are ways of killing Sam, Edward, not to mention our children!"

"Wyatt… if it ever comes to that" said Sam seriously.

"Listen to me. My family went to the past and back to save me from becoming evil. We would never come to that!" said Wyatt furiously. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Look man! We're just trying to protect anyone from whatever we're able to" said Edward standing between Wyatt and his sister, none backing away.

"Boys, come on. We need to take a wise decision about this, as a family" said Piper.

"I don't think there's nothing to discuss" said Wyatt slamming the front door as he stormed out. Sam was crushed and Edward sat next to her, giving her a comforting hug.

"We don't know what we might be capable of…you need to…" Sam's eyes were watering. Piper sat on the coffee table in front of the twins.

"Whatever that may be, you've got us now. We would never let it come to that" she asked for the book and closed it, putting it down on the table. "Why don't you take the kids to the park? Take your mind off things"

"That'll be fun" said Edward shaking Sam slightly. She smiled faintly and they went upstairs to get a bag for the kids. Meanwhile, Piper found the pages Edward had described and torn them out.

"Piper what are you doing?" said Leo.

"Wyatt's right. We would never vanquish our grandchildren" she lit fire to the pages in the chimney. "We'll just have to find another way"


	5. The ritual

That night, Sam was reading in her bedroom very aware of the time on the clock. She went back to staring at the pages in front of her with her mind on Wyatt.

"Hey" he said entering the room and gulping a bit too noticeably. "I think… sometimes you forget just how much you mean to me… what our family is to me…" he said sitting on the bed next to her.

"I know" she whispered. "I'm just… so scared. I couldn't bear to harm any of you"

"We're all big boys and girls, we can take care of ourselves and what's even more important we're here to roll with the punches…together" he took her hands between his and kissed them. Then he softly reached her lips and felt his body go numb, under her spell, under her very self. She climbed on top of him and held each other tight. He laid her back on the bed staring at her eyes; those eyes that had caught his heart from the very first time. He kissed her and slipped inside of her, their hands together, pressing as if there wasn't gonna be another moment ever. He felt so intense inside of her and she held on to him begging him not to stop.

"Are you sure you wanna do this here?"

"Of course, this is where you met him, right?" said Edward behind the counter at BB.

"Come on, sit for a while" Sam pulled him to a chair. His hands were shaking.

"What will I say to him?"

"Haven't you met strangers by now? Be yourself" she hugged him. Curtains were shut, store was closed today. There was a knock on the door. "Darn, I forgot to change the sign!" she ran to the door. "Dad!" she exclaimed to Samuel who was holding a bunch of Lillies for her. "Oh, I love them. Come in" Samuel stepped inside and Edward stood up and breathed heavily. After a moment's pause, Samuel spoke first.

"Hello, Edward" he gulped. "I'm Samuel" he outstretched his hand. Edward shook it.

"How should I call you? This is… surreal" he smiled sadly.

"Samuel's good. I guess it's fair since I didn't get the chance to be a father for you"

"It wasn't your fault"

"Still, I don't want to impose. I just…want to have you in my life, if you would let me"

"I would like that too" Sam hugged her father. "It'll be the greatest Valentine's with you around"

"Hope I don't get in anybody's way!" Samuel chuckled.

"If it comes to that, I'll be your date" said Edward smiling.

Sam was welcomed back at the manor and everything was beautiful. They were all getting ready for a big party in P3 and the day after they were having a big family dinner. Piper was beaming. She carried the babies to whatever room she was in. Leo and her were finally seeing their dream come true: a house full of grandchildren.

MEANWHILE IN THE UNDERWORLD:

"It's time" said Langdon.

"How are we gonna do it? If you couldn't impregnate her by now" said a demon who was nothing but a scorched mark after saying those words.

"Excuse me, my lord" said another stepping closer with caution. "Perhaps if we could let them do it within the altar, might work as well?" Langdon turned to him.

"Not the worst idea, but she'll be mine in time" he stared at the rest of his legion. "It will be done tonight"

Soon after that, Langdon himself shimmered into the manor and left a plate of heart-shaped chocolates on the table. Piper was coming so he transformed into Sam.

"I thought you were at the store with your dad" the babies started to cry.

"I just forgot something. Have to run" he ran out and shimmered away. The babies were crying pretty bad, it took Piper some time to calm them down. She sat on the dining room table blowing air in exhaustion, saw the tiny plate with chocolates and took one. It was scrumptious.

Leo was taking a shower when Piper jumped on him.

"Piper! Where are the kids?" he said between her kisses.

"Sleeping" she continued her task.

"Are you…alright?" said Leo trying to catch his breath.

"It is Valentine's, isn't it?" that was the final argument before they were busy having wild sex.

Meanwhile, Sam, Edward and Samuel got home from the store. They bought the last decorations needed for both the house and the club. They put the bags on the table.

"Piper! Leo!" shouted Sam. "They must be still so busy"

"I'll go check on the babies" said Samuel as the twins unloaded the bags.

"This has been an amazing year" said Sam.

"I'll say"

"Oh, snacking started already" said Sam taking a chocolate. She offered one to Edward.

"Seriously, it's not even lunch time"

"Come on. One chocolate won't hurt your appetite" she made funny faces until he ate it. As she chewed her second and third chocolate, Wyatt came through the front door. Sam ran to him and jumped on him, kissing and tugging on his hair.

"Are you ok?" he held her down a bit.

"I'm great. I just need…I need to get laid, see ya!" said Edward running out past them.

"Good luck, bro?" said Wyatt doubtfully. Sam didn't take her eyes off of him.

"Here, this should make you happy" she ran to the table and put a chocolate in her mouth then kissed Wyatt and put it in his. He awkwardly chewed it. As it passed down, he took another one and did the same move on her.

Once they were on their bed ravaging each other, they took no notice when they were shimmered away into one of the caves in the underworld. All they could think about was each other and giving into their desire. Little did they know, they were making love in the altar Langdon had prepared for the conception.

Once Leo reached his limit, he had to pull Piper away from him. He called Phoebe and Cooper. Coop immediately sensed something wrong and Phoebe brewed a potion to make her snap out of it.

"Do you guys know where Wyatt is? I've been calling his cell but I've got nothing" everyone stared. "What?"

"Someone put a spell on Piper. They might have gotten Wyatt or Sam" said Phoebe.

"I'll try my son, Edward. He surely knows where his sister is" said Samuel. The phone ringed and Edward answered.

"Hello? I'm a little _deep_ in thought right now" he laughed and hung up.

"Something's wrong with him" said Samuel. Chris orbed to him and found him in bed with two women.

"Edward?" said Chris surprised.

"Hey, bro. Wanna join in?" he said smiling and not stopping his business.

"I'll… I'll…I will if you drink this first. It'll…help" he explained trying not to look.

"Whatever you say" Edward took the flask and drank it throwing away the vial once he did. As the potion burned his throat, he climbed out of bed clutching a sheet around his waist, escaping slowly into the bathroom. "Chris, could you come in here for a minute?"

"I'm good" he said throwing him a pair of pants. "Found him" said Chris as they came back to the manor.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" said Phoebe.

"Long story" he gulped. Samuel went to get him one.

"OK, so Piper and Edward were under the same spell. We must assume…" started Phoebe.

"That Wyatt and Sam are too" finished Paige. "Edward you can try and find your sister"

"Why me?"

"Because you two have a connection, somehow she brought you back from the underworld when you were hurt, remember?" said Leo.

"Imagine how she is now. She could be hurt, dying, the entire underworld wants them"

"Stop it!" said Samuel.

"Samuel, he's the best shot we got to find them fast" said Piper.

"Sending my son into danger wherever my daughter is, that's your big plan?" said Samuel outraged. Everybody was yelling and all Edward could think about was that night; the night he had lost her so long ago. Not this time. He faded away and everything was silence. He walked a tunnel or two and found the bed/altar where Sam lied, Wyatt beside her. They were fast asleep. Edward went to them and poured some potion onto their lips, they swallowed it and awoke.

"What are we doing here?" said Sam. Wyatt held her close.

"No time to explain. Let's get out of here" said Edward. Wyatt took his hand and orbed back. They orbed into their bedroom and Edward went down to let them know they were all safe.

"All I remember is us together in our bed… after that it all becomes a blur" said Sam letting the warm water drop on her. She flinched at Wyatt's touch and she stared deep into his eyes.

"We'll figure this out" said Wyatt trying to convince himself as well.


	6. Outcome

In the next few weeks, Samuel insisted in checking both their health in case they found something abnormal in them, but nothing was wrong as far as he could tell. Cooper checked them as well and everything about their relationship, their love, was untouched. Everything was perfectly fine, which drove them all crazy worried.

"Well, I think I've over welcomed my stay" said Samuel holding his grandchild.

"Nonsense. You're always welcome here" said Leo holding Megan.

"Still, wish I didn't have to impose"

"Why don't you move out here?"

"Can't, fought to get my position and it means a lot to me helping people"

"I know what you mean" said Leo.

Just before he left, Samuel asked to talk to Wyatt and Sam.

"Here" he gave Wyatt an envelope. He opened it and there was a deed of a house down the street.

"We can't accept this" said Wyatt and handed Sam the envelope. "It's very kind of you but…" Samuel raised a hand to stop them both from saying anything else.

"Take it as a loan. I would like to stay in the house whenever I come over and in the meanwhile you can take care of it for me. I would love to know that my daughter and grandchildren are somewhere I can find them easily"

The idea hit Piper hard. She refused to talk to them for days. Chris was as supportive as ever and Leo tried hard to see the bright side.

"Piper?" Sam went looking for her in the kitchen, but she wasn't there. She roamed the house searching for her mother in law and found her in the attic kneeling in front of an old chest.

"In here" she said as soon as she heard Sam. "Just going through some of the boys' old stuff. The babies are growing fast and we haven't had time to go shopping so I thought…" Sam sat beside her on the floor.

"Are you alright?" she touched her shoulder.

"I'm fine. It's just hard for me. I know you'll be just around the corner, but…still won't be the same not having you all here" she handed Sam some clothes she had just been looking. She sighed and got up half-way then she slipped back down.

"Piper! What's wrong?" Sam caught her before hitting the floor.

"Nothing. I'm just dizzy" she said placing both her palms on the ground for stability.

"Leo!" called Sam from the attic door. He came running and ran to Piper the moment he saw her. He picked her up and took her to bed. Sam went to make some tea. Chris orbed Samuel back and he checked up on her. He took a blood sample and he would be calling in later on to give them the results. They had to be very careful with who handled their blood.

Sam cooked lunch for everybody and by the time they were all at the table Sam was already serving the plates. She sat and started eating like everybody else. Unfortunately, after a couple mouthfuls she had to run to the bathroom.

"Honey, are you ok?" knocked Wyatt on the door moments later. "Sam?" there was no answer and he could hear her throwing up intensely. "Please open the door" he begged her. After a few more minutes, she came out with her face wet and hair tangled up. She was drying herself with a towel. "What was that all about?" she shook her head. She couldn't speak from the nausea. Wyatt tried comforting her, but she ran back to the bathroom to throw up some more.

"Samuel, glad you called. Apparently, what I got might be around cause Sam's not feeling so great either… checked it twice? Alright…" Piper hung up her cell.

"Is everything alright?" asked Leo worried. "Should I be worried?" he asked anyway.

"Not for the next nine months you don't" she smiled and hugged him.

"You mean…?" Leo kissed his wife. "You don't think Sam could be too? Do you?"

"One way to find out; let's go to the drugstore!" they both ran excitedly deciding not to tell till they figure it all out. "We'll bring something for her stomach Wyatt!" yelled Piper as they left the house.

Chris was in the nursery with the babies, while Wyatt sat outside the bathroom door.

When Piper came back, she locked herself in the bathroom with her daughter in law. She put the bag on top of the sink and started parading items.

"Here. This ought to help with the nausea" she handed her a flask with white pasty syrup. Sam drank it sitting in front of the toilet. "Then, I would like you to pee on this" she handed her the pregnancy test.

"What?" said Sam wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Timing's right. I mean if I'm pregnant…"

"What? You're pregnant?" Sam hugged her, both sitting on the floor. Sam had tears in her eyes. There was no more talking and the test was taken. They were both waiting for the time to be up.

"Listen, if it's positive… maybe it'll be better that you guys don't move…for now at least…"

"I appreciate that Piper, but I think we will be an imposition on all of you. Promise we'll stay close" she held her hand.

"It's time" they both got up and looked at the test: it was positive. "Have another sip of the syrup and let's go hand out the good news to the boys"

When they came down the stairs Leo, Wyatt and Chris were waiting.

"We have some news… for all of you" said Piper at Leo's smile. "We're pregnant!"

"Dad and you?" said Chris.

"Yes" said Leo.

"Wait, Leo. I meant us" said Piper signaling to her and Sam.

"We are?" said Wyatt stepping forward. Sam nodded. He ran to hug her.

"Congratulations you two!" said Chris to his brother. "Mom, dad… kinda gross" he said before hugging his mother.

The first visit to the doctor went well enough. The babies were indeed around 6 weeks each and looked pretty healthy. Sam was going up her waist size pretty quickly, so the two mommies to be went shopping on a steady basis.

During those weeks the move was also planned and done with minimal effort. Wyatt quite agreed on Edward moving in with them because this way Sam would never be on her own in case of an emergency. He thought the house belonged to them both and he was glad to have a roommate. It was nice to have their own space but going cold turkey made him uneasy with all the demon hunting going on a daily basis.

"I don't know if this is such a great idea…" said Samantha putting the ice cream cake out of the fridge.

"Why not? It's our twins' birthday. They should have cake" said Wyatt hugging her.

"I don't mean the cake. What if something happens?"

"Please, try to enjoy yourself. We're all here, nothing can go wrong" said Wyatt taking her up the arms.

"That's what I fear. Maybe it could be too tempting"

"Please relax, honey"

He took the cake and Samantha followed him carrying the paper plates.

Everybody was in the backyard. They had put tables together to make a big enough one for the whole family. Everybody was so excited. There were balloons and colored strings everywhere. Samuel had his kiss the chef apron on and was grilling happily away. Julian and Megan were wearing matching outfits and were happily playing with their grandmother. Lemonade cups exchanged here and there.

"Here it is!" said Wyatt excitedly placing the cake in the middle of the table. They all applauded, till some of the cake flew to Julian's face while Megan giggled. Jaws dropped almost at once.

"Oh, Megan! Don't throw food at your brother like that" Julian started to cry.

"Oh, baby. Come here!" said Phoebe holding him up.

"I think he got some cake in his eye, that's all" said Cooper taking out a handkerchief and cleaning his little face. "Nothing to worry" Megan did it again, but this time Julian held up a shield like his father.

"Megan stop that right now!" scolded Sam.

"Don't use your powers on your brother, young lady" said Wyatt carrying her. "That's not nice"

"It's alright Julian. Your sister's sorry" said Sam holding him.

"They're alright…right?" said Samuel coming to Sam.

"It's alright, dad" said Sam holding his forearm. He winced back. He had a burn red on it. "Are _you_ alright?"

"Yeah, I just got distracted when the cake flew…and then the shield…thing…" Julian touched his grandpa and healed him. "How'd you…?" Sam turned to Wyatt.

"He healed you. Remember? I did that once for you, apparently he can too" Wyatt smiled reassuringly to Sam.

"Why don't you sit a while? I'll take the grill"

"Are you sure, dad?" said Phoebe.

"I'll help him" said Henry.

Everyone continued with the celebration as if nothing had happened. Sam however thought how much more was in store for their children. They were coming into their powers so fast. She started to feel dizzy at the whole idea.

"Coop, can you hold him, please?" she handed him the baby.

"Of course, are you ok?" he said. Wyatt put Megan in Leo's arms and went over to her.

"Hun? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I just need to lie down" she said breathing heavily.

"Alright. Let's take you upstairs" said Wyatt. Samuel was already walking to her.

"I think I'll just take a sec on the couch"

"Are you sure? Let me take a look at you" said Samuel. He checked her sugar levels and pressure. She was a little rattled up but that was it. Probably the news hit her a bit too hard. "I'll stay and watch TV next to you"

"Dad, please. Both of you, go back out there and keep on celebrating. I'll just rest for a while…" Samuel left first and Wyatt kissed her on the forehead before heading out himself.

Sam fell asleep right away. She felt weary. Dreams caught up with her pretty fast.

She was standing in front of a dark spot. The only light source was coming from something just far ahead. She took a couple steps forward and then gasped at the view. It was her and Wyatt surrounded by candles, on a bed covered in black satin from head to toe put on a pentagram roughly on the floor. Something caught her attention and she turned around. Edward was standing in front of her, his face in pain. She meant to help him but Wyatt called her back. He was standing behind her, dressed in black, stretching out his hand to her; her first instinct was to reach for him but she noticed just on time that his hands, both of them were bloody. She turned to look at her own and they were as bloody as his. She turned to her brother and he fell down, hurt, mangled, as were the rest of the clan lying on the floor, lifeless. Before she could think of a next move, Wyatt held her hand. Her scream was such that it reached into silence. She awoke scared and cold, her face sweaty. She meant to get up but couldn't. She closed her eyes and sunk in her panic, unable to move.

Meanwhile outside everyone tried to carry on, even though Megan and Julian's abilities had brought quite a surprise for all of them. Edward started to feel uneasy. He walked from the grill and back without making much sense.

"You OK, Edward?" said Henry to him, holding a tight grip on Paige on his lap.

"Yeah" Ed smiled back. "I'm just…hot, I guess" he wiped his frown with the back of his hand, smiled, excused himself and went to his room to wash his face, walking by the living room slowly as he could to avoid waking Sam.

He washed his face and put a wet towel against the back of his neck but he was still feeling uneasy. He tried to get a hold of himself and left his room. He saw Sam and walked up to her, he saw her sweating and took the blanket she had pulled over herself; he caressed her hand and stopped. She was freezing.

He called Wyatt and Sam as discreetly as he could, but soon Piper was tailing them. Wyatt went to the fridge and brought a red case to Sam, while he checked her sugar and vitals.

"Her sugar plummeted" he said injecting her with one of the pair of needles inside the case.

"But why?" said Wyatt coming to the couch. He picked her by the shoulders and tried to sit her up. "Baby, wake up" he told her gently shaking her shoulders and patting her head. After a couple seconds and one stripe later, she started to come around.

"Why would you say that?" said Edward, everyone stared at him. "Can anyone else hear what she's saying?" he asked slightly off himself as he felt everybody's eyes cut deep into his shame.

"Can you?" said Piper. "Cause she hasn't said a thing"

"What's going on?" said Phoebe, who was holding Cooper along with Paige right behind them.

"What is she saying?" asked Wyatt, regardless of what people felt. Edward babbled for a moment before he blew some air to clear his head and lungs, before he was able to answer back.

"Umh… she said…thinks…ahem…the baby might be a danger"

"You mean _in_ danger?" said Piper cautiously. To her anguish, Edward did not correct her.

"Can you ask her why is she saying that?" said Paige. Piper was about to open her mouth to argue, but Phoebe cut her in.

"Maybe we don't have to" Phoebe sat next to her, switching seats with Wyatt. "You don't have to talk, just…try to remember…ok?" Sam did as she was told and it became a little horror story telling moment. Wyatt switched back almost at once.

"We're not letting anything harm our family. We never have, we never will" said Piper. "That baby will be safely raised by her parents and our job will be to make _damn_ sure that happens! Am I clear?" she talked to everybody in the room. Everyone, solemnly, nodded.

Party was over.


	7. Angels

During the last few weeks of pregnancy of the girls, everyone was in extreme alert. They had their cell phones on at all times and had an emergency phone tree prepared for both Sam and Piper. Stacks of potions took a great stock from the store, filing up the cupboards of all the clan's homes.

They were preparing for a war, they had no idea when it was coming or how; battling an enemy they wouldn't have the heart to fight against.

Sam was sweating cold every second now, which made sleep impossible. Edward and Wyatt took shifts to tend to her and the twins. She was physically fine as far as they could tell, but this news were eating her with guilt, unjustified maybe, but just as effective and unnerving.

One night, Sam climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen where Wyatt and Edward heated tea and milk bottles, too sleepy to even talk, Wyatt almost dropped a cup when he saw her standing.

"Is everything OK?" he said putting it half-heartedly on the kitchen counter before running to her.

"You should be in bed" said Edward coming to her with a bottle in her hand. She raised her hands to stop them from talking.

"Boys…" she cleared her throat and licked her lips before she talked. "Ed, love, activate the phone tree; Wyatt, honey, please get the bag _and_ the twins to my dad" she stood her ground with her palms up as the boys tried to argue. "Don't anybody panic! It's time. We're going to the hospital…she's coming" she smiled and caressed both their faces.

Wyatt and Edward started running like headless chickens all over the house. Sam prepared herself and helped with the bags on her way down the stairs again. Ed drove her while Wyatt orbed his way to his father-in-law. The tree was activated. They would meet everybody at the hospital.

It was a smooth ride beside the constant "Are you OK back there?" and the "Watch the road!" alerts that followed.

When they arrived at the hospital front door, where her little brother parked quite so graciously, Wyatt exited the back of the car carrying the bag as if he had ridden with them all along.

"I hate it when you do that!" said Edward to Wyatt as a nurse frowned at them while Sam took her place on the wheelchair.

Sam was taken away while the rest of them arrived one by one to the waiting room. It was quite desert, surely they didn't have a lot of patients getting their meds around two in the morning.

Piper, Leo and Chris were the last to arrive.

"What's going on?" she asked to a sitting crowd. "Where are they?"

"They're in surgery. Had to do a C-section" said Phoebe standing up to welcome her. Cooper behind her like a shadow. "Everything's alright. It's just a precaution cause the baby's been out of the water for a while now" Piper and Leo exchanged looks.

Time went by and the only thing moving around was Edward. He was pacing his way all around the room and the empty halls. As Wyatt came to see them, he was the first to reach him.

"They're both fine. Both my girls!" he said excited. He pressed Edward's arms with his palms on either side of him and ran back.

They all stayed for a few more hours then headed back home. Edward stayed behind with Chris.

"Go on, head back. I'll stay with them" said Chris to Edward as he rubbed his face against his sleepiness; him and Wyatt had been double shifting for weeks now. "You must be tired"

"That I am" he answered. "But nothing's getting through to my niece, not tonight" he said a bit more seriously.

"Do you think we would let something happen to her? She's my niece too" said Chris.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just…ever since we found each other…"

"Mean you and Sam?"

"Yeah" said Edward interrupting his thoughts. "…there's been so much trying to tear us apart again... now I'm the one scared of loosing her" Chris patted his shoulder.

"She's gone through so much…she's not giving up now"

"She's tough"

"Like you wouldn't believe" said Chris smiling.

Next day, everything continued as stable so the girls were released around mid-day. Wyatt wheeled Sam to the waiting room first.

"Told you they might still be some" Wyatt whispered to Sam, who was carrying their daughter in her arms. "Morning" he said in his usual voice, waking up both the tired look-outs.

"So sweet, you guys stayed" Sam smiled at them. Edward got up and kissed her forehead. He sighed. She toyed with his hair for a moment. "Wanna help me?" she said offering her arms.

"Really?" Sam nodded.

"How come he gets first turn?" protested Chris. Wyatt slapped him on the chest. Wyatt helped putting his brand new daughter onto her uncle's arms.

"Bellisima…she's perfect"

"There's no arguing there" said Sam yawning.

"Come on, let's get you home. You need to rest" said Wyatt reaching for a kiss from behind the chair. They wheeled her out to the car where Chris managed to switch seats with Wyatt and sat next to the baby. Wyatt went to return the chair as Edward wheeled the car around to the front to pick him up.

Once back at the house, Wyatt healed Sam and went to get the babies. Samuel insisted on seeing his daughter so he tagged along.

"We're OK, dad" smiled Samantha as Samuel held his granddaughter. "Kids are upstairs" he carried the baby with him. "You're staying, right?" asked Sam to her brother Chris.

"Oh yeah, mom would have my head if I don't" he hugged her. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"You're probably right" she kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye. There was a pillow and a blanket already on the couch. Things were so jumpy all the time that having a camp ready house was the only way to go. Edward came downstairs with Samuel. Edward left to the right door and Samuel to the left. Sam went upstairs to make sure the babies were asleep. They were resting happily on their cribs. She entered her new daughter's room to find Wyatt kissing the top of her head as he bounced the baby gently. She hugged them both. Wyatt put the baby on her cradle and turned to his wife.

"I love you, you know that?" he whispered to her, placing his forehead against hers.

"I kinda figured…yeah…" she sighed smiling. "I adore you" she whispered right back.

They were in their bedroom soon enough and sleeping holding each other close.

Next day, there was a crazy breakfast time as one after the other came in with balloons and gifts. The house would have floated away if it were at all possible. The Phoebe clan, the Paige clan, Mom, Leo, Samuel, Edward, everybody was laughing about something. The house was fully blessed. Wyatt carried the twins and Sam carried their baby girl. They climbed down the stairs together.

"We want to present the latest member of our family: Angela Halliwell" there was a round of applause. All the fifteen people in the kitchen stopped to welcome her. Piper was beaming, so was Leo and the Aunts. How could there possibly be this magnitude of happiness?

It was quite frightening.

The next few nights, Sam roamed the house. Worried. She was so sure Wyatt would catch up with her or even Edward, but both of them were too exhausted. On a particular night, an orb stopped her walk through the yard.

"Trying to give me a heart attack?" Sam asked Chris.

"No…sorry" he said.

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night" Sam told him.

"How's Angie?"

"Sleeping. She drank her bottle so fast, I think she hardly knew she ate at all" she chuckled.

"So, she fine? What is it you're doing out here?"

"I'm not sure. I just…when Ed and I got our powers, we were mutually freaked out about becoming a bad thing and then…the underworld really gave us a chance for it…"

"Just because you have a chance to do something, doesn't mean you have to do it…"

"What if I can't teach _that_ to my little girl? What if she ends up exactly where Wyatt should have been?"

"Isn't that a bit of a stretch?"

"Is it? I mean…you saved Wyatt, but evil will keep trying. He's made his choice, but my kids haven't, we're still making their decision and it scares me…so much…" she was trembling now.

"I think…there's definitely a time when that choice is presented to us, like a… test of who we really are…and…we might even fail at it. The first time, but… I also believe that you cannot hide who you truly are and end up following your true path…there is no way, just no way, Angie would ever hurt us"

"How can I be sure? Sure none of them will stray? That their heart stays in the right place?"

"You're their mother" she held his hand and gave it an appreciation squeeze.

After some more dreamless nights, Sam woke up from a particularly bad one and found herself covered in sweat. She turned to Wyatt who was still blissfully asleep. She climbed out of bed thinking maybe a glass of milk would comfort her.

Once she reached the last step, her jaw dropped in awe as she saw Ed heating up some milk on the stove. She could smell it.

"OK, the twin thing… getting creepy" she said before reaching a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Bad dream, huh?" said Ed smiling to his sister.

"Yeah, weird too…it was like… I had no control… it just kept getting darker somehow…"

"Tighter around you" finished Ed. He shook his head at his own disbelief. "You might have a point with the twin stuff" he said pouring the milk in two mugs. Sam gave a sarcastic smile and shivered at the twisted irony.

"How could we dream the same thing?" said Sam to her mug instead of her brother who was already sipping the milk.

"I don't think it was the first time either. I remember when we were kids, it used to happen a lot. We didn't mind"

"Well, things are quite creepier than before. Seen too many demons to forget"

"Look…" his words were interrupted by a surge of bluish electricity running through their hands lying on the counter at their touch. He withdrew his hand and it stopped. He flexed it a couple times making sure they weren't still dreaming.

Sam put her palm up in front of her expecting Ed to follow, which came so naturally to him.

At their meeting, palms started surging with the weird electricity again this time reaching down to their forearms. Both brothers gulped, not knowing exactly what to make of this new characteristic of theirs. They decided better not to speak of it, till they figured it out.

Melinda was born a couple days after the milk incident. Piper was tired but happy at home. Sam moved in with the babies by day so they could all pitch in on the infant rampage. Leo was constantly driving to the store since wet naps ran out fast. Wyatt thought of Piper as vulnerable so he preferred if they kept each other company.

"I'll be right up" said Sam one afternoon coming down the stairs. She sighed while scratching her belly. She felt tired but happily so. It had been a while since anything had gone wrong, it was exhausting to be happy as well.

The gaze of her charming time together popped as soon as she saw something moving downstairs.

"Chris?" she said carrying the tray with the bottles of milk. The answer was a sharp snap that busted the plastic bottles, spraying the milk everywhere it could go. Sam was unarmed. She ducked instinctively at the second blow, for the first time she saw what she was up against. The creature was tentacled, which explained the snaps that had hit so close to home.

In an act of despair, Sam started throwing the puddles of milk into iced discs, which distracted the demon for a second, then without a second to think a snap hit her square across her arm and belly. The uproar brought Chris downstairs hitting the demon with energy balls while Sam lied on the floor bleeding profusely.

Chris fought the demon but it was remarkably strong. He managed to blow off one of the tentacles but it kept on snapping away. Suddenly, the creature was hit by much powerful blasts over and over. Chris could see Piper waving her hands, attacking the beast as she climbed down, her face resolute; and in a powerful moment the creature blew away.

Chris ran to Sam's side. Piper followed hurrying down the last steps.

"Oh my God!" she said holding her, blood dripping her bathrobe. "Wyatt!" she called and after a second shout he appeared. He had no time to ask what was going on. He jumped to their side and healed Sam. She was scared and held him close trembling still.

A second later Ed came in bursting through the front door.

"Are you OK? I felt you were in danger but had no idea how to get to you so I ran" he said slightly out of breath. He held his sister up in awe of her bloodstained clothes.

"We have standing credit at the Gap in this family" Piper hugged her and sighed.

After that incident, everybody was on alert again. The twins, Wyatt and their children moved back into the manor temporarily.

"May I cut in?" said Edward while Sam stared at the fire one winter evening. She smiled at him and nodded. He put his arm around her and messed up her hair to get her full attention. "Hey…penny for your thoughts?"

"I wonder if our powers should be… I mean, when it comes to it… we aren't able to defend ourselves"

"What do you suggest?"

"We should try and develop them, somehow…I mean, the Charmed ones became this powerful because their powers advanced through time…I just… don't see us quite there"

"I don't know if I wish to be that deadly" said Edward puckering.

"No, I mean… in control of what we are…whatever we are" she said turning to him and holding his hand.

"I guess I'm comfortable with the fact I'm not dangerous anymore"

"Well, I'd be more comfortable being able to protect my children" there was a moment's pause and then Edward nodded in agreement.


	8. Clarity

Sam threw a shoe at the wall of the attic one afternoon, grunting angrily.

"That'll be quite effective on anyone not just demons" smiled Edward.

"Unless I intend to become a firefighter, I have no use for waving water around like an idiot!" she said frustrated. Edward's smile faded and he went to hug his sister.

"Look, apparently we are the strongest when we are close to each other so… come" he pulled her down to sit on the floor facing each other. "Breathe" he said softly. He raised his hand in front of them and made fire spring around his wrist and palm. He was gulping noticeably.

"I don't think you can harm me" said Sam reaching for his other hand. As soon as she touched him the flames became blue. "Woah, you might be right"

"Good. Cause I was trying to cheer you up back then" he smiled again. As he did the flame turned into an orb and floated above his palm. "It kind of flows on its own when I'm not worrying" he said in awe.

"I'll try to put it out with air. I think I remember girl scout's stuff"

"Were you a scout?"

"Oh, of course not, but I read a lot" they laughed. She fanned the fire and it ignited a little more but Ed had it under control. "I'll try again" she gulped and gesturing her fingers she put it right out.

"Etta girl, how'd you do it?"

"I suffocated it. Fire 101. Right air enhances the flame, which by no means I intended to do; wrong air puts the fire out and you're freezing your ass out on the street"

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that in your life"

"Not your fault"

"Sometimes… I remember I got so down and neither I nor my parents could figure out why. I know now it was me feeling your pain…then it stopped, why did it stop?"

"I guess you coped with our separation by forgetting all about me…which was good. You got to have a great life"

"It was a good life, but I can't imagine it without you any more" they smiled at each other in silence.

"We should practice on our own orbing skills" said Sam breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how you found us? Me and Wyatt? Same way I got us out of the underworld. We can sort of… link to each other, maybe that'll be easier too if we do it together" Edward put his palms up so Sam could hold on to them.

"Where would you like to go?" he smiled his teeth out yet again.

"Um… how about our aunt's house. Our manor" he nodded and then closed his eyes to concentrate and so did she. After a couple seconds they sensed a shift in the air and found themselves in their Aunt's living room area. Both their jaws dropped.

"Haven't found anything else on the book we took. Shall we go and search for another?"

"As long as we're here. We need to hurry though or we'll worry everyone" they both scrambled into the library in search of any other book they might find relevant. They took sides to faster check the books. Edward took notice of ancient history books while Sam perused around. She opened a particularly dusty one and a bunch of ripped paper sheets fell to the ground.

"What'd you find?"

"They're loose pages but not from the book they fell off…they're smaller. I… think I know where they're from" they took their finding to check back at home and joined palms together like last time to travel back, again a shift in the wind and they were back in the Halliwell attic.

"Had a nice trip?" said Chris. "So where'd you go? And how?"

"What's with the inquisition, bro?" said Samantha. "We were just practicing…"

"Where the hell have you been?" said Wyatt interrupting her.

"That's why…" mouthed Chris.

"Wyatt, we transported. We're just working out with our powers" he didn't respond and managed a fake smile, eyed Edward and reached for her hand.

"See you around, guys" she took Wyatt's hand and they both walked out of the room into the living room.

Once downstairs, Sam let go off Wyatt's hand and fumed to him.

"What the hell was that about?"

"It's about you disappearing on us without any notice" he glared "You've disappeared one too many times not to worry!" she took a deep breath before answering.

"Look, it's not that I don't care, but I'm tired of depending on everybody to avoid being shred to pieces! What's the point of me having abilities if…"

"Nobody's saying you're useless or anything like that" he said voice slightly raised. He put his hands on her arms but she kept them crossed. "It's my job to protect you" he said more like a whisper.

"Wyatt, I'm sorry" she said to him staring into his eyes. "…but that's not enough anymore. I can't just be protected by you. I need to protect our family by myself as well" he kept silent. "Maybe we need to talk more about this…"

"There's nothing to talk about. Learn as much as you want from your abilities but have one of us watching at all times…"

"I guess…there _is_ nothing else to say then" she walked away and left through the front door. Chris came running down the stairs.

"Smooth" he said to his brother.

"Don't…don't start"

"Take it easy will you? Go, vent… blow something up if it'll make you happy. I got it" he ran after his sister in law. He had to run to catch her down the street.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" he said running backwards facing Sam.

"Did he send you after me?"

"Nah, just felt like… what is it we're doing again?"

Soon enough, they reached their house walking at full speed. Still, Sam kept pacing this way and that.

"So…this is fun" said Chris sitting on the edge of a couch.

"Come on!" she yelled at him. She took her keys and opened the door.

"Where are we… OK" said Chris after getting seriously stared at.

They drove to Brightest Blessings.

She entered first, Chris tailing her, and said Hi to their regulars before climbing up the stairs. She sat back on her beloved couch and took a deep breath. Chris sat slowly by her side.

"I would like to say something deep, but I got nothing"

"It's OK, Chris. Thank you for trying"

"Any time. Whoah…"

"Hello" said a voice and they opened their eyes wide as Sam's grandma was standing in front of them.

"You're…umh…why are you here? You're…not here. Here" she stuttered.

"Calm down, you two. I was sent here to help you clear your thoughts a bit" said Grams sitting next to her granddaughter. She was transparent. Sam took a deep breath holding Chris.

"What thoughts exactly?" she gulped.

"Who you are"

"How exactly, are you gonna do that?" asked Chris.

"I'll show you what I know" she offered her hand to Sam who thought twice before holding her dead Grams' hand. Once she did they both fell right through the couch and landed on their feet by a forest, her Grandma seemed far more solid.

"What?...Where are we?"

"This is where it started. Our line" before Sam could ask some more, the story began to be told on its own. "

A young woman ran into the forest tripping near Sam. She bent to help the girl up but she was nothing more than smoke between her fingers. The girl got up and kept on running into the darkness of the forest. A troop of men came running behind her with torches yelling _Witch_ or sweet things like _Die_ in between.

Out of curiosity they followed the girl trying to find her before the men did. She was half crouched at the crooked roots of an old tree covered with moss as far as it would reach. She was shaking, grasping the trunk with her muddy hands breathing shallow.

"You're not supposed to be here" said a dark voice from behind her and Sam who had just found her. Chris and herself stood in front of the creature instinctively protecting the girl, but she fell to her knees begging for mercy, however the creature in the shadows had no time to consider it. The men following her had found the clearing as easily as they had.

The creature stepped forward at the lady's defense. It was a tall, dark haired half-man, half-horse, a centaur. The men fought bravely in their quest impulsed by sheer stupidity; so bravely that they managed to deadly hurt the lady before being scared off by the almighty centaur.

He took pity of her and healed her.

"These were our ancestors" Sam jumped as Grams' voice took them out of their daze. "Thorn and Rosalie"

"They…had…" asked Chris.

"Yes. See, once every thousand years a centaur gets the chance to become a man. Time after he'd met Rosalie he fell in love with her and decided to give up his immortality" Grams paused. "His kind deserted him, he was no longer in contact with nature as he once was, but his connection wasn't lost completely as you might know by now"

"The elements" mouthed Sam.

"Centuries of witches from our line merging with other magical creatures reassured we maintained such a connection" Sam felt how the floor beneath her softened beyond solidity, but this time she felt lifted not dropped pulling Chris along with her tight grip. They saw how the scene swirled with colors till it went back under their feet, steady and ready to show them something else.

There were a lot of people around them. It was dim but you could see well enough. Wooden benches ran along either side of where they stood. It took them a turn or two to realize they weren't alone. There was a girl joining them in the midst of the sea of people, mostly women.

"My family means no harm to your kind"

"How do we know you'll do the right thing when it comes to it?" said a voice from behind her.

"As you know, we ourselves descend from witches as well"

"Half-breeds" said another person to the left.

"No, ma'am. Witches, in communion with magical beings, but witches nonetheless"

"Very well. If you swear your allegiance to us, we will consider you as an ally from now on" The room faded. They switched to her Aunt's house, her house. It looked different; more rugged and undone. It was empty.

"Serena lied" said Grams.

"What? How?" Chris exclaimed.

"The witches were afraid of what the so called half-breed could do so they cast a spell making our kind a slave to theirs, enhancing their powers instead of being able to fight them. Our ancestors were not happy. They decided to take sides with evil or whoever was necessary to get rid of the ones who befell them"

"Our line was corrupted" whispered Sam. Grams nodded.

"This piece of land has belonged in our line for many centuries having to build and rebuild over and over. Not so much as a magical place, but as a place we could escape to, from persecution, from vengeance" Grams sat on the couch, Both Sam and Chris followed touching the surface carefully before setting down their whole weight down. "The power was separated through time into generations of our kind trying to regain its strength, but taking the easy road as your mother did took us to perdition"

"Why am I and Edward so special?"

"Because you've been reborn"

"What? How do you mean?" Chris intercepted again clearly confused.

"You _and_ Edward share Cecilia's soul. Thorn and Rosalie's child" Sam was speechless. "All the purging of our line happened so the power could be passed on to you again…complete…untouched" Sam gulped some more. "You two are far more powerful than you think"

"If we're the power of our line complete as you say…how come we can still enhance beings like Langdon?"

"We've fought hard to rid us of the spell cast on us, but… everything that powerful leaves a trace. You and your brother are much more than that" There was silence and then something snap them back to her apartment.

Sam and Chris breathed deep and opened their eyes. Wyatt had awaken them.

"You ok? It took me a while to wake you" he said. Sam sat up now realizing she was still holding Chris. She hugged Wyatt looking around. "Honey?"

"We're fine" said Chris more to himself than him.

Sam had no idea how to break this mass of information to her brother or anybody else for that matter. Wyatt and them decided to stay off topic on the twins' abilities.

"Wow… that's a lot of pressure" said Edward as Sam told him best she could what their Grams had showed them.

"Tell me about it" she had her head on her hands, both sitting on the attic floor since it was the quietest place in the manor.

"Why don't we…take it slow. You know, one thing at a time" Sam blew hard trying to get a grip and nodded.

"Knock knock" said Chris by the door. "What you guys doing?"

"Just…talking" said Edward when Sam was at a loss for words.

"Good. What are you on right now?" he sat beside them.

"Why don't we continue with the teleporting?" said Sam interrupting any further conversation.

"Just keep it within the house. Let's not push Wyatt over the edge" suggested Chris. Edward and Sam nodded.

"We really don't know how to activate it, we sort of just…go" said Sam.

"OK. Focus on somebody and get to them" instructed Chris.

"How about Megan?" said Edward. They held hands and closed their eyes, a minute later Megan was babbling beside them in Chris's arms.

"Guys? I think we might have bump onto something new" he said hugging his niece. Edward and Sam were shocked, not at all what they had intended to do, both mouths opened in awe.


	9. Raw Deal

Little Melinda and Angela were the sweetest. They synchronized down to the last bottle of the day which worked perfectly for Piper and Leo's benefit.

As for the twins, they had to be constantly separated since Megan was always using her powers to bother her little brother.

Concerning the other twins, they had decided to stop practicing for a while. Sam had taken bad the fact they had discovered something else they could do. Edward was very worried about her. She didn't speak to him about it or with Wyatt, but it clearly messed up her head. Wyatt was trying hard to cheer her up and every time she smiled made them all feel better, but her happiness didn't last long. She had kept her handling of the kids to a minimum.

Everybody's guess was she was afraid she could accidentally hurt them.

"Sam?" Chris called for her attention one afternoon. "Wyatt and mom are feeding the girls; she asked me if you wanted to give them a hand?"

"I'm sure they'll handle it" Sam said smiling momentarily at her brother in law.

"You sure?"

"Yeah" she said automatically. Chris sat in front of her.

"I'm sure they miss you"

"I miss them"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"Me. I'm stopping me"

"But why?"

"I don't know what I'm capable of anymore. I thought I could protect them, but…"

"You can"

"At what cost, Chris? For all I know I could send them away just to protect them without even meaning to" she run her fingers through her hair in despair.

"I'm sure to do something like that you and Edward would have to really mean it"

"None of us is sure of that and you very well know it. Besides, what am I gonna do… ask my brother to leave? I can't bear the thought of loosing him again" she ran her fingers through her hair again stopping enough to pull it. Chris reached her hands and took them between his own.

"You won't. He would never leave you"

"He would if he thought that would be safer for everybody, which is why I'm avoiding having this same conversation with him. He might just…" Chris pulled her to him as her tears choked her words.

Later that day, Wyatt and Chris were bottling the emergency potions down in the kitchen.

"You two still trying to catch up a late movie?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, we'll just finish putting down the kids and we're off" he said corking a vial.

"You should hurry, I'll finish up here"

"Really?"

"Sure. Go have fun"

"Thanks, bro" he said corking his last potion. He headed upstairs to call Sam. She was in the nursery holding Angela. Wyatt was mesmerized. It was the first time she had held her kids in weeks. She was slowly pacing from one side to the other caressing her baby girl's back and kissing the top of her head over and over. She turned and saw Wyatt walking to her. Her face silent. His kiss warm on her lips.

They put the baby down for bedtime and went to kiss goodbye Julian and Megan who had fallen asleep only an hour or two earlier.

They headed out for the movies. They drove to the theater and parked reasonably close.

"Wanna get something to eat afterwards?" said Wyatt kissing Sam on the forehead.

'I'd love to" she said kissing his shoulder since he was slightly taller. She sighed and tightened her grip on his arm, it was chilly.

After the movie, they started looking for a place to eat nearby. Sam stopped altogether making Wyatt stumble on his tracks.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I think I saw…something pass by" she explained somewhat puzzled herself.

"Where?" said Wyatt starting to scan the area.

"There. By the alley" Wyatt walked her to where she pointed and indeed there were screeches coming from the far back of the darkness.

"Wait here!" he said before running to aid whoever it was.

"Isn't he easy to distract?" a voice startled Sam making her jump on the spot before throwing a blow to the back of her knees making her fall flat on her back. Climbing on top of her was Teresa, her mother.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends back there?" Sam breathed heavily.

"Nah, I've done my hunt for the day, plus, I couldn't let the opportunity to say Hello go to waste, now could I?" she rose her claw-like nails ready to strike. Sam pushed the air in front of her and sent her spinning away from her. "How did you…?"

"Learned some new tricks"

"You don't deserve those gifts" her mother shouted furiously.

"Well, apparently neither did any of you" she said spitefully. Teresa sent a fireball at her, but being training with Edward had prepared her for it. She blew it out right before it hit home.

"New tricks indeed" Teresa smiled slyly. "What about your brother?"

"You stay the hell away from him" Sam threatened her.

"He's my son" she said mocking her compassion.

"No, he's not. Only good thing you ever did was not reaching him ever"

"Oh, now I'm hurt" she got distracted by Wyatt who was running back. She shimmered away and Sam sighed in relief. Suddenly, her side was on fire. Teresa had appeared behind her and stung her "So naive" Sam yelped before throwing her away again. Teresa fumed as Wyatt finally reached his wife, who was bleeding into her clothes. She was standing holding it together.

"Let me see!" said Wyatt trying to take her into the alley to be safe from view. He tried healing her as fast as he could but once he thought it was done the sting began again on the same spot. "What?" he tried healing her again even though there was no wound anymore. Sam bent low in pain now he had tried a second time. Wyatt grabbed her legs and orbed her home. Chris was reading in the living area when they appeared out of thin air.

"Jeez, I thought you took the car" he said still chewing a piece of apple in his hand. "What happened?"

"Call Edward" said Sam to Wyatt who nodded as he put her on the couch.

"Call mom" said Wyatt to Chris, who ran upstairs.

"Ed…" breathed Sam who was sweating through the pain. Suddenly, the house was an echo of footsteps going about. Chris was running downstairs with Piper; Wyatt was on the phone calling Edward, who was just then bursting through the front door.

"What happened?" he said once he reached his sister.

"She got some kind of sting from a demon" said Wyatt closing his phone. "I can't heal her and every time I try it gets worse"

"No kidding" said Edward holding his hand to his own side where Sam was hurting. He could surely share her pain.

"It was…Teresa" said Sam.

"Mom?" Sam flinched as he called her that, but nodded anyway. Piper took one look at her and ran to the kitchen to try and brew an antidote for venom, since it clearly was.

Edward went back to their house to get the books they had collected from their manor in DC to see if they had anything on how to heal their kind, in his words. Piper, Phoebe and Paige –called by Wyatt – were trying any antidote or spell they knew of.

Hours passed by and things had not improved. Everybody was on edge, trying everything they could think of.

Edward was getting some more ingredients from the store next morning when she came to talk to him.

"You're gonna need much more than that to keep her alive" Ed jumped, his back against the tiny drawer wall.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" Edward said to his mother. He put his hands up ready to strike with flames already cursing around his arms.

"Tut tut, where are your manners?"

"Is she dies I swear…"

"You seem to care a lot for her"

"Of course, she's my sister"

"I never cared for mine"

"Guess that makes us different"

"This is how it's going to go…" she added clapping her hands in business. "She'll get sicker every time you try to heal her. The venom should have killed her by now, but…that husband of hers just won't quit" she laughed.

"He never will. We never will"

"Don't matter. She'll get to a point where she won't be able to come back, not even that miracle worker of hers will be able to bring her back. So…" Edward was breathing hard trying to believe what she said was a lie, but they had no luck so far in making any better. "I have a proposition for you"

"For me?"

"Yes, if… we take the venom out, which only one of our kind can, we get to keep you"

"Me?"

"Or your sister? We're flexible"

"You're insane!"

"Maybe so, but your running out of time, so…choose wisely" she vanished as soon as she had appeared.

Edward stood where he was for a moment before picking up the herbs he'd dropped and driving back to the manor. He tried really hard to put his mother's proposition on the back of his mind, but there was the rub, if he did nothing, his sister might just not make it.

Edward came in through the front door to see his sister still lying on the couch; Wyatt desperately attempting to heal her beyond his capability and Phoebe running to Edward to get the herbs.

"Got everything?" Edward nodded. Phoebe carried away the herbs and into the kitchen. He went to the living room to his sister, where Wyatt paced back and forth.

"Any luck?" he asked, hope drenching his words. Wyatt shook his head in despair without meeting his eyes. He turned to his sister on the couch, drenched in cold sweat. He took her hand and she opened her eyes with difficulty. "Hey you" he smiled at her. She managed a faint smile before twitching yet again in pain. Edward had to do something, but he couldn't tell anybody or they would try and stop him. "I'm not letting you die" he whispered to her kissing her hand. "Wyatt, why don't you go check the kids, I'll stay with her"

"Sure?" Edward friendly nodded. "I'll send Chris in a minute" he bent to Sam and kissed her forehead before heading upstairs.

Once on their own, Edward stood up.

"Forgive me" he said to his sister. "Teresa…Mom?" he called out as loud as the situation allowed it. She appeared almost at once.

"So…?"

"You do this…I'll go with you" she clapped her hands in triumph. "Shh, we haven't got much time" she went to her daughter's side and placed her hand on her side where the sting came out shinning red with her blood, leaving a nasty cut instead. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Did you think I wouldn't leave a scar? I'm no angel, my boy" she laughed as the stinger disappeared inside her palm.

"What have you done?" said Chris behind them. Edward and Teresa turned surprised. Teresa offered her hand and he took it, eyes down. In an instant, they disappeared into the underworld. "Demon in the house!" yelled Chris and the sisters came out of the kitchen carrying vials, while Wyatt orbed down to his wife.


	10. Together

"What the hell happened?" he said looking at Sam's nasty cut. He healed her without another word. She was all better to everybody's surprise. "Honey?" Sam hugged him and sighed in relief.

"Edward and a she-demon were just here. She did that to her" Chris explained mouth still slightly opened.

"Edward?" said Phoebe. "He would never hurt her"

"She's got to him" said Sam.

"What do you mean?" said Piper.

"She was using me to get to him" she sat up right. "She'll use him against us all"

"He would never work with them. He knows better now" said Paige.

"Then, she'll kill him" said Sam finally standing up. She backed down so quick Wyatt held her up.

"Take it easy. I might have healed your wounds, but you're still pretty shaken" he told her.

"We'll figure it out. Take some rest for now" said Piper. "Both of you"

Once back in their old bedroom, Wyatt put Sam to bed as if she were a child. He pulled the covers over her and caressed her cheek, looking worried.

"I'm OK" she said leaning against his touch.

"That was way too close" Wyatt gulped. He bent to kiss her gently on the lips, leaning his forehead to hers. "I couldn't… if I'd…" Sam sat up and hugged him tight. He held on to her as if she was going to vanish from his arms. He kissed her more intently this time without letting her go.

After what seemed like forever, Wyatt and Sam went right to sleep. It had been a rough couple days on everybody. Around two am though, Sam awoke with a start. Her chest was aching and she had no idea if it was not knowing where Edward was or that he was in actual pain. She couldn't stand to think about it so she got up, leaving an exhausted Wyatt still stretching on to her side of the bed.

She went to their children's room and held them.

Meanwhile, in Piper and Leo's bedroom, Piper tossed and turned in bed.

"Piper, stop!" said Leo turning on the lamp. "What's the matter?" he said as she sat up clearly wide awake.

"Besides the obvious?" she said exasperated.

"We'll figure it out. You always do" he caressed her arm.

"What if we can't?"

"Look. I don't believe Edward would give in to whatever they ask him. He wouldn't hurt any of us"

"What if he has no choice? I mean…" Piper took a deep breath. "If the Underworld can't have Wyatt, they'll try to destroy him and if something happens to Edward, then God knows what Sam'll do and…"

"Piper, calm down! You'll drive yourself crazy thinking like that" he hugged her.

Sam was the first out of bed. Piper got a couple hours sleep after talking to Leo.

She had pots of coffee to go around. Wyatt and her had brought their own coffee maker to make large amounts of it.

"Morning" said Chris still yawning at the threshold up in the attic.

"Morning" said Sam absentmindedly sitting on the floor with the Book of Shadows and her Aunt's books wide open all around her.

"What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be taking it slow"

"Haven't got time for that" she answered still not looking at him. Chris said nothing else and sat down next to her.

"Can I help?" he said after a moment's silence. Sam turned and smiled sadly at him. He held her hand tightly. "We'll find him" he said taking the Book of Shadows to his lap. "Let's see. Wyatt and I did some sort of mapping of the Underworld some time ago, maybe we can still use it" he turned the pages around. "You should get something to eat" he told her without looking up.

"I'm fine"

"Sam, if we're gonna do this, you need your strength. Go. I'll keep looking" Sam kissed his cheek and went down to the kitchen. Piper and Wyatt were there already making breakfast.

"Morning" said Wyatt coming to kiss her as she entered the kitchen. She sat on a stool next to the kitchen island.

"Thanks for…making coffee" said Piper hesitantly as she poured coffee from an overflowing pitcher next to the pot. Apparently, Sam had filled the pitcher with pot after pot of coffee.

"More like flooding the kitchen with it" said Wyatt smiling at her. Piper slapped Wyatt on the back.

"It's all good Piper. I'll get him later" Sam growled at him.

"Yeah she will" he said playfully. He kissed her again stretching as far as he could to reach her lips.

"Hey, hey, turning the hose on you!" said Piper holding the pitcher of coffee.

"Chris woke up yet?" said Wyatt to his mother.

"I don't know. I'll check"

"It's OK. I'll get him. He's up in the attic taking my place. I'll get him down"

"Come down for some breakfast OK?" said Wyatt catching up with her just outside the kitchen placing his forehead to hers.

"I promise"

He let her go and she climbed up the stairs to the attic. On her way, she stopped by the babies' room.

"Morning, Leo" he was feeding Angela. There were a couple bottles by the dresser.

"Just getting a head start before Melinda wakes"

"Thanks"

"Are you kidding? Piper and I wouldn't have it any other way" he smiled. Sam kissed her daughter's head and pat Leo on the shoulder before going to get Chris.

"Chris?" Sam called out. "Chris? Are you up here?" Stranged, Sam turned to leave when something appeared by the door. A Slasher demon. The thing started to throw her talons in the air trying to get her but she blew them away. She turned around trying to find anything liquid to use as weapon but she couldn't find anything. She waved her hands uselessly when something happened.

"What?" said Chris behind Sam. "Look out!" he added pulling Sam out of the way.

Sam waved her hands in front of her instinctively and water come rushing from her palms splashing the demon. She gave a further twist and it became solid ice. Chris blew it up.

"What the hell?" said Sam.

"Calm down! I don't know how it managed to follow me!"

"Follow you? It got here before you did!"

"What?" said Chris puzzled. "But I was…"

"Where?!" said Sam hysterically. "Don't tell me you went down there right in the middle of breakfast time?"

"Calm down, I…"

"I am calmed!" said Sam clearly not.

"I just needed to check something. Some place I remembered demons used for upper levels"

"I know you're trying to help me, but getting yourself killed too won't help!" said Sam.

"I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?" said Sam interrupting him again. "What will happen if I loose you too?" she teared up. Chris gave her a hug and she cried.

"You're not gonna loose anybody, ok? We'll bring him back" he said to her while he caressed her back.

After lunch, the family discussed what could be done to try and get Edward back.

"I've tried reaching him, but he's not letting me get to him" said Sam.

"OK. Let's try to do a blood to blood summon and see what can we find out" said Piper.

"We don't know if he's a spirit" said Phoebe before turning to Sam. "How can we know if it'll work at all?"

"Let's give it a shot" said Paige holding Sam's hand.

They all climbed up to the attic. Wyatt insisted on being present as well.

"Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here" chanted the sisters.

Sam prickled her finger and a drop of blood fell in the bowl. "Blood to blood, I summon thee, blood to blood, return to me" she ended the chant.

Not long after a ghostly Edward appeared before them.

"Ed!" said Sam and tried to reach him. He was nothing but smoke between her fingers.

"I'm alright" he said. "You can't come for me" he said agitated.

"What? We'll get you out of there" said Sam.

"You mustn't"

"Why not?" asked Wyatt this time.

"Because they might get her" he explained.

"They want Sam?" asked Wyatt, "Why?"

"He's obsessed with her. He's been devouring his demons somehow because they got me instead of her. He's getting so strong. Please, keep her safe"

"Edward, we can't just leave you there!" exclaimed Sam. "We're getting you out of there, you hear me?"

"Gotta go" he said distracted. "I'm sorry" he vanished.

"Ed? Edward?" Sam was hyperventilating now. Wyatt held her to him as she trembled.

"We're going to get him back!" said Sam firmly.

"We will" said Wyatt.

They all started to prepare for the search of Edward. The idea was to work in small groups to attack in multiple points, giving them more chances to find him. They would come home after every raid, recharge and go again. Those behind would help with potions and the protecting of the kids.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" yelled Sam to Wyatt just before the first raid. "There's no way I'm staying here. Chris could stay"

"You heard Edward. We can't risk you being down there at all" said Wyatt in a would-be-calmed voice.

"That's my brother! I'm not waiting to see if you find him or not!"

"Please… try to…"

"No, Wyatt. You know we're the strongest when we're together!"

"I… I can't…" he tried to talk.

"Quit being afraid for me! I can make you so much stronger, you know this… please" he held on to her.

"Alright. Listen, Chris will stay behind. My aunts will be the first team, then us both" she kissed him in gratitude. Wyatt couldn't let her hand go. They stared at each other for a while before being able to move at all.

They let the rest in on the last minute changes. Once ready, the plan was well in motion.

Wyatt and Sam held hands as they landed in the underworld.

"Let's try not to pick a fight" said Wyatt starting to walk around one of the tunnels.

It wasn't long though before they bumped onto a demon.

Wyatt's shield was up. Sam froze the demon's head and Wyatt burst it. Quick and uneventful.

They followed a trail of torches leading to a much bigger chamber. There was an altar and scorch marks all over the ground. At the far side of the room, there was a big cage.

"Edward" said Sam and they ran to him, but before they could even attempt to open it.

"Watch out!" said Edward a moment too late. Langdon had Wyatt by the throat; His face triumphant.

Suddenly, Piper blew him away from her son. The sisters were entering the midst and not alone. They had several demons tailing them. Sam thought fast and let the water run from her hands onto the bars. She froze it and then broke the bars with the help of Edward who was soon out and helping with the mess.

Langdon turned into his demon form and then Sam saw it: a talon near the base of his hand. He approached Wyatt avoiding all other contact. Sam threw gushes of wind but they didn't work. She tried freezing him but he shattered the ice as if it were nothing. She turned to Ed but he was crushing demons against the ceiling lifting the floor beneath them. No one would get to him on time and she couldn't stop him.

She ran between Langdon and Wyatt and did the only thing she could think of: she kissed him. He stopped on his tracks and faded into his human form. She stared into his eyes keeping the focus on her. She slowly stretched a hand on her back.

Slowly she got everybody's attention, then it hit Edward. He reached for her hand and she electrocuted Langdon. Not enough to kill him, but to bring him to his knees. The clan saw the opportunity and orbed right out. Langdon stood back up giving an almighty roar.

Once they all orbed back into the manor, they started to check for injuries.

"Are you alright?" said Sam and Wyatt at the same time to each other.

"Nice move" said Edward leaning against a wall, catching his breath. Sam turned to him still holding on to her husband.

"You OK?"

"Thanks to you"

"Are you sure you alright?" asked Wyatt lifting her head up and examining her.

"Are you? I saw him getting to you… and I tried…but it didn't…" she said gasping for breath between words as if she had been living the moment all over again. Wyatt held her closer.

"I'm OK" she breathed him in as he laid his head on top of hers.

Without saying too many goodbyes they both went upstairs to their old bedroom.

She just couldn't let him go.

"I was so scared" she choked back the tears. He soothed her like he often did his daughters.

"I'm here" he kissed the top of her head. She had her forehead up against his chest pressing as if he was going to vanish from her.

He smoothly carried her on to the bed and lied next to her.

She leaned in and kissed him, tears running down her cheeks, her hands caressing his curls.

Wyatt pulled her even closer to him placing his hand on the back of her head. His hands soon taking over, caressed her hair as well as he moved his body as close to her skin as humanly possible. It was as if they were back in P3, together for the very first time. His mind went back to when he'd lost her and it made him hold on to her even more. His hands ran down her curves, down to her hips, a hand stubbornly on her cheek.

She kept pulling him to her as if he was going to be pulled away to never be seen again. She sank her fingers into his skin as if to hook them to his very self, leaving red marks of passion he felt so grateful for.

His breathing became deeper, darker. He climbed on top of her spreading her legs apart, which she immediately wrapped around him. His senses were heightened and all logic seemed to have been left behind in the underground.

He breathed over his beloved's face and kissed her all over, pressing his lips to her warm skin.

Reason took a sudden holiday from their thoughts as they continued worshipping each other. Wyatt could no longer take it. It felt as if he was so far apart from her, even sharing her own breath at the time, it was ridiculous. With another deep breath into her neck he fell inside her with nothing but desire of staying that way forever. Sam kept pulling him close as her tears flooded her face now. In their sweet agony, together as one, she wanted to tell him, to let him know just how much he meant to her. She opened her eyes scared he might be imagining her soul mate. She opened her mouth for a second, but then got lost in his eyes, staring back at hers; words were lost, vanished. They both had said what was needed and so much more. Wyatt sank into her lips as well.

Their passion flowing through every pore of their being, they made love with such intensity the floor might have literally moved. It was as if this was the making of their own soul, an only soul, one made half of his and half of hers, merged together… forever.

They had been together many times, but this once was completely new to them. It felt as a thirst that needed to be quenched, immediately, fully, repeatedly, endlessly… as he invaded her mind, body and soul, he was finally a king, and she was his kingdom. Wyatt pressed his lips to her, and held on to her body as if holding on for dear life. His feelings finally finding the tiniest way out showed in tears he shared with her.

They were completely and utterly lost in each other. There was no turning back, not now, not ever. As they felt their release come and come again, they held in tighter, closer if at all possible. Wyatt wouldn't breathe another breath without her scent in it, and neither would Sam. They told each other so, holding tight, placing their foreheads together, words were no longer needed. It was a connection made by the stars.


	11. One

Next morning, they headed down to get breakfast ready for everybody. They got up so early, they got to feed the babies even before Leo and Piper woke up. Sam was setting the table while Wyatt brought the food plates. They acted so coordinately it was frightening.

Piper and Leo were the first to come down.

"Well, this is a nice surprise" said Piper.

"It's the least we can do for such an amazing family" said Sam kissing her cheek as she passed her setting the last plate at the far end of the table.

"True story" said Wyatt coming to sit himself. He kissed Sam just before she headed back to the kitchen to get the cutlery.

"You two seem alright" said Leo unfolding his napkin.

"Why wouldn't we be, dad?" Wyatt smiled.

"Just saying" answered Leo equally smiling. Wyatt suddenly got up in a hurry just as Sam showed up juggling the cups and the cutlery, as if he'd seen her before she even walked into the room.

Chris and Edward came down at that moment.

"Hey, well done mom!" said Chris looking at the served table.

"Hey. Don't look at me! It was your brother's doing"

"I'm nothing without my souz-chez" said Wyatt still smiling brightly.

"Yeah, without me there would be no spilled milk or burned toast" added Sam smiling proudly.

Soon after that they officially started breakfast.

Everybody was happily filling up their plates.

Wyatt and Sam were eating in synchrony. He reached for the butter at the same time she put a slice of bread on his plate. She reached for the milk as he poured a teaspoon of sugar in her coffee. It was like watching one person with four hands.

"Are you sure you guys are OK?" asked Piper noticing.

"Sure" they answered at unison. They laughed even though nobody else joined them.

"What?" asked Sam holding Wyatt's arm.

"Nothing" added Chris. Edward smiled at them and held her shoulder reassuringly for a moment.

The next few days they got creepier and creepier to everybody's opinion.

"Where are you guys going?" said Chris to Wyatt and Sam as they got up from the couch at the same time without a word.

"Home" they answered at unison yet again. Edward and Chris stared at each other for a moment.

"Are you sure Sam?" said Edward to his sister. They both nodded smiling. They left after saying their goodbyes.

"What was that all about?" asked Chris toying with his wooden knight stopping the chess game altogether.

"They're going to practice battle together" said Edward with a sigh. "Last time they did so they were fighting over it" Chris looked puzzled for a moment, then Edward pointed to his head reminding him he was able to hear his sister's thoughts.

"Fighting over fighting?"

"Kinda. They ended up arguing about it and they got angry at each other"

"What are the chances that happens now?" chuckled Chris.

"How do you mean?" asked Edward.

"I mean, you saw them" he pointed to where they had been sitting. "There's no separating them"

"Isn't it a little…too much? Maybe a little…"

"Weird? Yeah" confirmed Chris. "You're the one that can get inside her head, is anything wrong?"

"Doesn't work that way, we can speak to each other but I can't just invade her mind. She thought of it just now for me to hear. I don't think there's anything wrong though, maybe they just got really scared for each other down there" he looked down.

"That's probably it" said Chris not entirely convinced.

Back in their house, Wyatt and Sam set to practice in the backyard at their leisure knowing the kids were safely away from the line of fire.

Without so much as a warning Wyatt started throwing energy balls at Sam, who ducked and covered while throwing icicles at him; none of them hitting on target as Wyatt kept bursting them with the biggest smile on his face. He made a gesture and lifted her by the waist, which she responded by blowing a gush of wind under his feet making him tumble over. She used the same wind to soften her fall and then jumped all the way to him.

"Well done" said Wyatt smiling. Sam offered him a hand, but he pulled her down to him instead of getting up. "What should be the prize?" he kissed her.

"Ahem!" Edward cleared his throat loudly.

"Hey bro" said Sam being helped up by Wyatt. "Edward would like to try something interesting? You and me against him. You up to it, babe?" Wyatt nodded.

"Let's do it!" he clapped his hands excitedly. Sam stood in front of her husband extending her hand to her brother. Edward hesitated for a moment and then walked to her. Once they held hands, Ed burst his flames to blue and Sam gushed liquid ice all around her arm. She had a wicked smile at the side of her mouth.

Wyatt threw an energy ball at them, but Edward threw a rock on its path making it explode.

"Let's see if we can take it, shall we?" thought Sam.

"Are you crazy?"

"He won't hurt us"

"We should let him know that…" but Sam interrupted her brother's words with an indistinct nod that Wyatt followed with a new energy ball. This time, the twins received full impact. They resisted, tightening their hands together, but were slightly injured, a burn here a cut there. "Told you we should…" Wyatt was resuming his attack. This time Edward lifted a curtain of earth that covered them. Edward threw his flames at full load to his brother-in-law, which he resisted easily with his shield. Sam, still holding her brother's hand, shot big chunks of ice on Wyatt but each rebounded off of him. Meanwhile, Sam slid a curl of water underneath his feet undetected and grabbed hold of his foot. By the time Wyatt had noticed his foot was wet he was freezing all over, ending the battle.

She smiled and went over to him "I'm beginning to think you're letting me win"

"Wh-h-h-hat gives you th-h-at impress-ssion" he was trembling with cold.

"Ed, could you help him get warmer? I might have overdone it just a bit" Sam said holding Wyatt's hand.

"What exactly did you do?" said Edward.

"I brought down his blood temperature"

"OK… not sure how to help him warm without burning him…" Edward came closer to Wyatt and hesitated. "I can't, I'll hurt him" he said pulling his hand away.

"Give me your hand" said Sam. "Don't you trust me anymore?" Edward held her hand once again and slowly started blowing warm vapor around Wyatt. "Good" They did it till Wyatt got a better hold of himself and was able to orb them back to the manor to get warmed up properly by a cup of tea and blankets.

Sam went to get the tea, while Edward brought him some blankets.

Just as Wyatt got curled up in the warming blankets, Piper came down with the baby monitor.

"It's lunchtime for Angie and Mel…" she took one look at her son on the couch. "What happened to you?"

"He and Sam were… practicing" confessed Edward.

"It's nothing… I'm just a little chilly, that's all" said Wyatt still stiff in the voice.

"How exactly did that happen?" asked Piper coming closer.

"We were just practicing something different" answered Sam coming into the room with the tea tray. She made all but Wyatt turn suddenly around and look at her. "Sorry, the water was warm already, it only took a second… OK" she said finally and served Wyatt a hot cup of tea putting it on his freezing hands. It was soothing against his skin. She sat right next to him.

"Do I have to ask again?" said Piper placing her hands on her hips.

"Look…mom" said Wyatt sipping his tea. "We were practicing battle and things got a little out of hand. Nothing to worry about" he smiled to his mother.

"I wouldn't say noth…" started Edward.

"Shut it, bro!" interrupted Sam.

"How do you mean, Edward? Ta-ta-ta" Piper shushed Wyatt and Sam as they tried to speak before Edward.

"Sam and I were fighting Wyatt, but…we wanted to know just how much we could take from each other's attacks"

"Baby" said Sam to her brother.

"Mom, we're fine!" said Wyatt. "If we are to know how strong we're getting, we need to…"

"Don't give me that Wyatt Halliwell! I don't think… is that blood?" she interrupted herself.

"Oh, it's nothing" said Sam trying to hide her shirt from view. The cuts from battle had managed to sip through the fabric.

"Let me fix that"

"You're still…"

"Let me…" Wyatt was already healing her. His body temperature dropped again and he shivered.

"See? I was right" she hugged him cloakily. "You'll have to wait till he's more stable" Sam said to Edward.

"You're hurt too?" Piper turned to him. Sam gave him a dirty look. "No telepathy in the house!"

"I'll live. Wyatt needs to get his body temperature higher before I get healed"

"Listen to me the lot of you! Trying to blast yourselves to pieces is not the way! Nothing good can come of it, except one of you getting blown up or frozen to death! Got it? Good" Piper stormed back upstairs, making a vase explode as she went. "Clean that up!" was heard before she was out of sight.

"I wonder what would happen if _we_ got to fight together?" smiled Wyatt through chattering teeth.

"You're not going to…?"

"Go clean that up, why don't you?" said Sam. Edward gave a grunt of discomfort and left to his task.

"We'll get our chance" said Sam caressing his head.

"I know" answered Wyatt kissing her hand. It was a cold kiss.


	12. End or start

Wyatt and Sam decided to lay low for a while with the whole fighting thing. Piper had been very on edge lately. She had asked Chris and Edward not to let them out of their sight. It was one or the other who was always alert.

Sam was at the front of the store while Wyatt was fixing up the lights on the sign outside. Chris was on call. He sat in front of the counter behind which Sam typed away the previous day's sales. Chris toyed with his tea which he hadn't planned on drinking either way.

"Any idea when your penitence is going to end?" asked Sam without really turning to Chris.

"What do you mean?" he said in a guilty shrug.

"Oh come on! It's either Edward back at the house or you at the store. It's nothing personal but keeping watch over us can't be easy or remotely fun for you"

"Caught on, have ya?"

"Yeah, we have"

"Mom's just worried that's all"

"Piper? Piper's worried…"

"Maybe… the rest of us don't think is the worst idea to be around you guys"

"I see"

"Please, it's not that we don't trust you"

"Really? Cause it sounds an awful lot like that"

"Not… that way… it's just…" Sam sighed and held her brother's hand.

"I know the whole thing about Wyatt. I know you guys worry somehow he'll turn" she said dramatically. "but I think it's time to let it go. Trust him?"

"She's right, you know?" said Wyatt entering the store with some tools still in his hand. He went straight to kiss her gently on the lips. "You guys need to let it go at some point"

"This is what we mean, right there!" he said exasperated now.

"What?" said Wyatt.

"That! The freak in-synch you got going on! What the hell?"

"It's not magic if that's what you're all worrying about" laughed Sam holding Wyatt's hand.

"What is it exactly that's bothering everybody? Aunt Phoebe and Coop are inseparable and I never saw anybody giving them the third degree" said Wyatt in turn. Chris had lost the fight.

They decided to have dinner at the manor and talk it out. Just because Wyatt and Sam had this new connection between them, it didn't mean they wished to feel in any way disconnected to the rest of the family.

"Don't be nervous" said Wyatt gently hugging his wife.

"It's not like we're doing anything wrong" said Sam disappointed.

"I know. We just need to make them understand"

"Why? Why do we have to?" she said staring at his eyes now. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"We need to help them get some peace of mind, I guess" she still looked disappointed. "It'll be fine"

Edward had already left for the manor, Wyatt and Sam were the last ones to arrive, which made the feeling of foreboding even worse. They walked the hall down to the diner and everybody went quiet.

"I guess there's no need to ask what you're all talking about" said Sam sitting on the chair Wyatt was pulling out for her. He pressed her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Evening all" said Wyatt sitting down himself. Pleasantries came and went as schedule all alongside the table. Then silence filled the room again.

"Why don't you tell us if there's something you want to know?" said Leo. There was a pause. All eyes were on them both.

"OK" Wyatt went on. "We would like to know what is it exactly that's bothering you guys?"

"It's not bothering us" said Phoebe. "We're just worried about you"

"Worried about what exactly?"

"Is there something you're not sharing with us?" asked Paige.

"Not that we know of" said Wyatt. Sam was staring down unable to look at them in the eye. "But… even if we were, don't we get some extend of privacy?"

"Not if it affects us all" Piper finally spoke.

"Alright. We're not doing any magic for personal gain or any other kind we can think of really" explained Wyatt. Sam was still looking down.

"Sam, I know you're angry, but we've been doing this for a long time. We just need to make sure…"

"Of what exactly? We're not crossing over? Stop reading me! You're doing a lousy job anyway!" she finally spoke.

"Sometimes we don't mean to harm anyone… it just… happens…" said Paige.

"Who are we harming?" she asked slightly raising her voice now. "We're suddenly bad people because we don't communicate every single thing to you all?"

"What you two have to understand is that what you do _does_ affect us all, whether you mean it or not. Phoebe already told you…" Piper tried to explain.

"We know, mom! But is it really necessary to have us under surveillance?"

"We're really sorry about that" said Chris.

"I know you are. Specially you!" Sam said to her brother Edward, who had been looking down sadly. "Were you planning to tell me it had been your damn idea? Or did I _have_ to read it off your damn head?"

"I'm sorry but after the little show you guys did with the whole practicing; I had to do something"

"Are you really that jealous?"

"It's not the time or the place to discuss it" Edward went red.

"Listen, you guys. Let's keep calm, OK?" said Paige.

"I think you're right" said Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" said Piper.

"They are, Piper. They're not children anymore and we don't have the right to meddle this much into their lives, but… please try to understand what we're coming from"

"We'll try. If you guys promise to try and give us the benefit of the doubt" said Wyatt. He knew Sam felt betrayed. No wonder Edward had been more around him than her, he had to be extra careful with what she could hear from him.

"Excuse me" said Sam leaving the table going up the stairs to her kids. Wyatt tried to persuade her, but she just waved him off. He remained where he was.

There was nothing else to say. They would agree to disagree. They started on dinner.

Phoebe went upstairs after refusing to let Wyatt talk her out of it. She entered the nursery where a playpen and two cribs held the family's babies. Julian and Megan played in the pen while Melinda and Angela occupied the cribs respectively. Sam was changing Melinda's diaper when she came in.

"May I come in?"

"Of course" said Sam in a monotone.

"I don't want things to be weird between us" Sam took Melinda back to her crib kissing her head, calming her with a chew toy, taking the dirty diapers into the diaper genie.

"I think it's best if you don't touch me anymore" said Sam escaping from Phoebe's reach.

"What?"

"It seems your premonitions on me have everybody on edge. I wouldn't want to make it any worse" said Sam packing up her children's bags. "I think we've all seen quite enough for a while"

"It's not something I can control Sam. There's a reason for each of them"

"I know. I'm just not interested" Wyatt entered the room helping Sam with the bags and the babies. He gave Melinda a kiss before heading downstairs.

"Wyatt…"

"Look, we get it, Aunt Phoebe, but you still hurt us. As much as you expect us to deal with the consequences of our actions, so do you" he left without another word. Downstairs, people were still finishing dinner.

They headed straight out without saying anything else to anybody.

Edward followed his sister. "What are you doing?"

"Going home"

"OK. Let me say goodbye. I'll ride with you"

"Actually… I think it'll be best if you stay here for a few days" said Sam. Wyatt was standing on the other side of the car. Edward's mouth had gone dry, but he nodded just the same.

"What happened?" asked Phoebe welcoming Edward back inside. She could feel his sorrow. "What'd they say?"

"Nothing. They just have a lot to deal with. Piper, Leo, would you mind if I stayed here for a few days?"

"Not at all" said Leo. Piper couldn't believe Sam had asked him to stay away.

"You can stay in Wyatt's old room, bro" said Chris pulling him away from the crowd now at the entrance.

"What was that all about?" asked Piper.

"We worried so much about protecting them all that we pushed them away" Phoebe rubbed her forehead for clarity.

"They just need time to cool off. They'll come around" said Paige.

"Will we?" said Phoebe. "I mean, can we really give them the benefit of the doubt?"

"We better" said Piper leaning against her husband. Leo hugged her tight. She was conflicting about the whole thing, but she was not about to loose any of her children or grandchildren in any way.

Wyatt and Sam got home and put their kids right to bed. After Angela and Megan fell asleep in their parents arms, they went into their bedroom and sat on their bed, unable to say anything that would make them feel better. Without saying anything, Wyatt squeezed Sam's hand and they orbed down to the underworld.

"What…?"

"We make our own choices" he kissed her. It was a couple seconds before a demon crossed their path. They kept their hands clasped tight. Wyatt deflected several blows from incoming demons, while Sam shot icy spears blowing them up. They walked unscathed into another cave and found a whole new lot of them. Nothing managed to touch them. Wyatt blew them on the spot without so much as a wave of his hand, she caught their energy balls and then snaked them around the enemy, torturing them. She kept blowing their fire out, while Wyatt vaporized them with a wave. Soon, the demons were backing away afraid.

"Wait! Wait! What can we do for you?" asked a particular demon kneeling down. There were still a few of them standing behind him. After a second, they too kneeled down before Wyatt and Sam.

"Interesting question" Wyatt chuckled. Sam had a sly smile on her face.

"Where is he?" asked Sam. Wyatt turned to her.

"Are you sure?"

"If he wants me so bad…"

"We'll let him have you"

"Have us" the demon stayed down while they had a moment on their personal joke. "Where?" Sam turned to him. The demon who had kneeled first didn't speak. Wyatt electrocuted him. Once he recovered he was still not speaking, so Sam froze a couple demons on his side and shattered them.

"We're not patient people" warned Wyatt. He moved his hand up in the air and the demon finally spoke.

"Wait, wait, wait… I'll take you! But… he'll kill me"

"You really believe we won't?" asked Sam and Wyatt smiled this time. The demon led them through a couple caves and then shimmered away without another word. Wyatt and Sam entered a vast cave they recognized.

"Angela" said Sam. Wyatt knew she meant this was the place Edward had found her after the Valentine's spell. For the first time since they got here, Sam let go of Wyatt. She walked to an altar set right where the bed had been. She bent to pick something up. Wyatt kept looking around for any sign of danger.

"What is it?" he said finally getting to her.

"It's Angie's giraffe" she said, a stuffed giraffe in her shaking hand. "Your dad bought them all matching toys so they wouldn't fight over them. Angie lost hers" she looked up at him. She was scared.

"I would say make yourselves at home, but I see… you already have" chuckled Langdon startling them. Sam had the toy tight in her hand. Wyatt took her hand once again stopping her from throwing herself at the fowl villain. "I've heard you've been raising all kinds of hell around here, may I help you with something?"

"What do you want with our family? First, me and my brother, now…"

"One does work with whatever one can get" he chuckled yet again. "Boy, did I have great plans for you…" Wyatt gave a step forward this time.

"You're not getting anywhere near my family again" said Wyatt blood boiling. Right in the middle of the next chuckle from Langdon the floor started to quake underneath them all. It didn't seem to affect Sam or Wyatt in the slightest. Hand tight in each other's hands, they stared at each other. Langdon jumped at them but he never touched them, Wyatt's shield disintegrated him on the spot.

On Sam's wishes, Wyatt burned the toy off her hand. The floor was still shaking. There was a flash of fire coming from Wyatt and Sam and it filled the room sweeping away through the tunnels along with every demon or creature it could find.

They orbed away after a moment's silence.

They were back in their room, welcoming themselves with a soft kiss. They breathed each other in, smiling as their heads touched.

"What was that?" said Sam getting up. There was someone in the house. Both of them ran out of their bedroom. "Check the kids, I'll go downstairs" Wyatt kissed her and nod.

Sam was careful going down. She hoped she found a demon to kick his skull in, She was still pissed Langdon had gotten so close to one of their children. At the next sound, she attacked with ice which was burst in midair.

"What are you crazy?!" said Chris coming from the back of the house.

"What are you doing here? I could have killed you!"

"My point exactly!"

"What's going on?" said Wyatt coming down the stairs after his wife. "Chris?"

"Yeah, Hi!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you guys. After the quake, mom got worried" Wyatt and Sam exchanged looks.

"Well, we're fine"

"OK" said Chris not at all satisfied.

"Sorry, Chris" Sam walked to him and kissed him on the cheek before he orbed back home. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm still a bit on edge I guess" she went to hug her husband.

"No need to be sorry, love. It was an accident. Besides, no wonder we're still on edge after what we did" he kissed her.

"What _we_ did" she repeated. They stared at each other half in the dark. They smiled slyly at each other before going to bed holding hands.


End file.
